


A Brand New Start

by leel0793



Series: The Hogwarts Librarian [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hogwarts Library, Hufflepuff, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leel0793/pseuds/leel0793
Summary: You are a recently graduated Hogwarts student who is unexpectedly asked to fill in as Librarian for the school when Madam Pince falls ill. After hearing the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor is a Werewolf, your interest is peaked and upon meeting him, feelings start to grow.*This story follows the same timeline as The Prisoner of Azkaban. However you get to experience the story in a new characters perspective.*
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Reader
Series: The Hogwarts Librarian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783039
Comments: 27
Kudos: 134





	1. Life After Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all you lovely people!
> 
> I adore the Harry Potter series and decided to (while self isolating) give writing a go. This is my first time writing Fan Fic and I am just going to apologize in advance for any errors you may come across. I'm not a pro! haha.
> 
> I tried to be as accurate as I could for the most part, but have added little bits and pieces to help with the flow of my story where necessary. Some of the future chapters I have planned may be quite long because I can't stop writing sometimes...sorry! :) 
> 
> If you would like to see this characters take on the story that we all know so well, let me know. I have plans stored in the notes on my phone for this characters future, so i'm excited to see what you think.
> 
> Have an amazing day.

Since leaving Hogwarts, y/n had taken a much less complex career path than most of her fellow Hogwarts alumni. Charlie Weasley, a Gryffindor student she had befriended was currently in Romania working with Dragons, Nymphadora Tonks, another friend and fellow Hufflepuff student, who preferred to go simply by the name Tonks wasn’t too far off becoming a fully-fledged Auror. Much like her friends, y/n could have excelled in any career path she had decided to take, having achieved ‘Outstanding’ and ‘Exceeds Expectations’ in her N.E.W.T.s. Despite her grades and glowing recommendation letters from Professor Sprout and (she still couldn’t believe it) Professor Snape, y/n had insisted she wanted a simple and carefree life. She did deserve it after all. 

Y/n had never known her father, he had left almost immediately after her muggle mother had told him she was pregnant. As a result, her mother hardly spoke about him and when she did, it was never anything nice. Despite it only ever being the two of them, they were not as close as one would assume. Her mother, who so desperately wanted to find someone to love always seemed to forget she even had a daughter when a new lover came into her life. When her relationship would go sour, she blamed y/n often screaming at her that “no man wanted a woman with an almost adult daughter and that she had ruined her life.” When y/n’s Hogwarts letter came, things only got worse. Her mother had no idea that y/n’s father had been a wizard. She was constantly on edge that someone would find out her daughter was a witch.  
It came as no surprise that right after graduation, instead of joining her fellow seventh year classmates for the boat ride back across the black lake, y/n had instead started walking the path she knew so well into the Village of Hogsmeade. “Where are you off too Miss l/n?” asked a curious and slightly amused Albus Dumbledore.

“Hogsmeade” replied y/n stopping in place and throwing her head towards him, gaging his reaction. Although he didn’t really have any authority over her anymore, she still felt the need to ensure he wasn’t completely disappointed by her actions. Instead of a disapproving look, he gave her a knowing smile, nodded his head and proceeded to wave off the graduated students. 

Walking into The Three Broomsticks, y/n was greeted by Madam Rosemerta. “Congratulations on your graduation!” she beamed before curiosity set in. “Y/n, what are you doing here? Why aren’t you on the Hogwarts Express?” A look of deep concern came upon her face. Y/n had confided in Rosemerta several times before about her not too ideal home life.

“Do you know of anyone willing to hire a newly graduated Hogwarts student?” asked y/n. “And somewhere where this newly graduated Hogwarts student might be able to live?” she added before Rosemerta had a chance to answer the first question. If anyone knew about the goings of Hogsmeade, y/n was sure it would be Rosemerta. With a smile the older woman replied “I do.”

Y/n stood out the front of Tomes and Scrolls, a book store which, with any luck would be her future job and residence. She had been to this shop many times over the past four years, spending hours rifling through the shelves looking for her next book to immerse herself within. Compared to Zonko’s and Honeyduke’s; Tomes and Scrolls saw a significantly less number of customers but nonetheless was an important store within the Village. Opening the door and hearing the soft tinkle of the bell positioned above it, y/n entered the shop. Smiling to herself once she was inside at the familiarity of the stacks of books, forgotten teacups and the old, white, fluffy cat lounging on the counter.

“BE OUT IN A MINUTE!” called a voice from the back of the shop.

“Hello Jasper” y/n cooed as she absentmindedly started stroking the cat while waiting for the owner of the store, Seraya Fractal to come out. Jasper was old and didn’t much care for anyone other than his master, y/n was an exception. However it hadn’t always been that way, it had taken two full years for Jasper to trust y/n and it had taken many bags of fishy cat treats to win him over entirely.

After a few minutes of scratching behind Jaspers ear and skimming over a book that had been laying on the counter, Seraya walked in. Seraya was a middle aged witch with short, greying hair. She wore a crumpled look on her face most of the time and because of this, patrons assumed she was an unpleasant woman. Despite her often cold looking exterior, Seraya had been one of the kindest witches y/n had known and y/n desperately hoped that Madame Rosemerta was right in assuming Seraya could use an extra pair of hands in her shop. “Oh y/n dear, do I have my days mixed up? I could have sworn it was graduation day.” Seraya asked confusedly. 

“No no, you have the right day”, replied y/n all of a sudden feeling very nervous about what she was going to say next. “I was…I was hoping” y/n took a deep breath. “I heard you needed an assistant and you had a room for rent, I seem to all of a sudden have a lot of free time on my hands and am looking for a place to call home.”

Seraya stared at at y/n appraisingly for what felt like an eternity when in reality it was only a few beats. “Yes, I am in desperate need of some assistance!” she spoke. Relief washed over y/n. This was it, this was her chance at simple and carefree. 

After a short discussion about wages and a quick room tour, y/n left for the post office feeling like she was on top of the world. Nothing, not even the fact that she had to write a letter to her mother could bring her down from this high.

Stepping into the Post Office, y/n sat down and started composing. 

Mum,  
Well, I have officially graduated Hogwarts. Before you stress about what this means for you and your latest boyfriend, allow me to put you at ease. I will not be returning home as I have found myself a place to stay in Hogsmeade. Despite our history, I do hope you find happiness, as I have found mine.  
Take care,  
y/n  
ps.  
When timing suits, I will come by to collect the remainder of my things. Alternatively you may send them to Tomes and Scrolls – Hogsmeade.

Not wanting to over analyse what she had just written, y/n quickly stuffed the letter in an envelope, sealed it and fastened it onto the first owl that shoved its leg in her face. After paying the delivery fee, y/n watched the large, off-white barn owl fly off into the now moonlit sky.

Feeling very proud of herself, y/n walked back towards Tomes and Scrolls. After all the excitement that was today, she needed a nice warm bath and an early night to bed. Tomorrow was her first day and she didn’t want to let Seraya down.


	2. McGonagall’s Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after graduating, you find yourself growing a little bored with your job. Luckily a letter arrives that changes everything.

It had been two years since y/n had graduated Hogwarts and started working at Tomes and Scrolls. She lived on the top floor in the attic above Serayas bedroom. The attic was larger than what most people would be accustomed too, thanks to an extension charm Seraya had cast just after y/n moved in. Having been inspired by her love of the Hufflepuff common room, y/n had decorated the attic similarly. Hanging ferns adorned the ceiling, potted plants and copper decorations had been placed around the floor and on shelves. The furniture didn’t look old and worn like one would normally find in an attic, instead it had been refurbished to look light, warm and welcoming. Willard, the owner of Dervish and Banges, being a very handy chap (and who y/n suspected of fancying Seraya) jumped at the opportunity to spruce up the old furniture when Seraya had mentioned it one night at the Three Broomsticks.

Although she didn’t get to see them all the time due to their demanding jobs, she had some photos of friends from Hogwarts displayed, reminding her of all the fun and mischief they had gotten up too. She often wrote to Charlie in Romania who would eagerly right back with the latest on what type of dragon he had been observing and would catch up with Tonks when her work brought her into Hogsmeade or it surrounds. Whenever they saw each other, it was like no time had passed. Tonks would always try to convince y/n to start her Auror training so they could hang out once again. “Just like old times” Tonks would say cheerily, donning her brilliant, wide smile.

Each morning y/n would wake up to the sound of Seraya, her boss/landlady making breakfast. Throwing her robe on, y/n would walk down the two flights of stairs and start making the tea. Together they would read the Daily Prophet, gossip about Hogsmeade residents and discuss their plans for the impending workday. Jasper, the resident cat would mew by their feet demanding his breakfast and y/n would obligingly plop some of ‘Mistys Meat Medley’ into his bowl on the floor. 

Every day y/n dusted and organised the shelves, unpacked the packages of new books that had been delivered and helped pack any purchased books into neat little parcels while Seraya rung up the register. Every Monday and Friday, y/n would read stories about brave and daring witches and wizards to the children who lived in the area. 

Despite her complete and utter love for her job, she was starting to feel a little…bored. She didn’t want to admit it, but y/n knew that she was starting to outgrow Tomes and Scrolls. She couldn’t complain though, she was the one who had chosen this life and besides, it was much better than living at home with her mother!

During her catch ups with Tonks she would find herself feeling envious at the exciting stories about the dark witches and wizards Tonks was helping to put away in Azkaban. It appeared that even though he-who-must-not-be-named had seemingly disappeared from the face of the Earth, there were still some fanatics who were determined to see his sinister views come to fruition. 

One morning during breakfast, Seraya and y/n were startled by a loud tapping sound on the window by the stove. There, peaking into the kitchen was a rather large, brown owl. Jasper wasn’t pleased by the sudden intrusion and started hissing and spitting, spraying his meaty breakfast everywhere. “It’s probably Willard asking you out for a night on the town” y/n winked. Seraya scoffed and quickly headed to the window but not before y/n caught a brief smile flash across her face. 

“Sweetheart, it’s addressed to you” Seraya said puzzled. Mystified by who could possibly be writing to her, y/n reached for the envelope. It couldn’t be Charlie, she had just received an owl from him two days ago and unless he had discovered a new species of Dragon she was sure there was nothing else he could have possibly needed to say so soon. Tonks never wrote to y/n, instead choosing to apparate right into their kitchen, raid the fridge before finally wandering up the two flights of stairs to surprise her, usually with a sandwich hanging from her mouth.

Gazing at the envelope and seeing the green ink that read her name and address, y/n knew immediately where it was from. “Well dear? Who is it from?” Seraya asked impatiently. 

“Hogwarts” replied y/n. 

Simply perplexed over why she would be receiving a letter from anyone at Hogwarts y/n started to tear the envelope open. Who on earth would be writing to me she wondered. Sure, she had run into some of her previous Professors at the Three Broomsticks and had even shared a brandy or two with Albus Dumbledore himself, but it wasn’t exactly like she was on ‘letter writing’ terms with any of them. Deciding to give herself and Seraya a little clarity, y/n started reading the letter aloud.

Dear y/n  
I do hope this letter finds you well. I am quite sure you must be confused to hear from me, so I will no further delay my reason for reaching out to you.   
Madam Pince, who I am sure you know all too well from your time at Hogwarts has fallen ill. She is unable to return to Hogwarts this year and I find myself seeking a suitable replacement for her position before the school year starts.   
I recall the many hours you spent in our school library, your kind nature and work ethic; which is why I am offering you this position. I have spoken to Albus and he too agrees that you would make a wonderful addition to our school staff, should you choose to accept.  
Regardless of your decision, I do require a hasty reply.

Regards,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress 

After sitting in silence for a few seconds, Seraya spoke softly. “I truly think this is a wonderful opportunity for you y/n and I believe you should take it. Prospects like this don’t come around every day you know.”

Y/n knew Seraya was right. Apart from the supposedly ‘cursed’ Defence Against the Dark Arts position, job openings at Hogwarts rarely came up. Working at Hogwarts was something y/n had fantasised about since she first stepped foot inside of the enormous castle all those years ago. The idea of living in such a beautiful, mysterious place had given her pangs of excitement in her stomach when she thought about how many secrets she might discover if she worked there. She could wander after hours all she liked and no one would be able to reprimand her! But after graduating Hogwarts, y/n had pushed those thoughts out of her mind, calling them impossible. Instead, she had chosen to pursue living in what she considered was the next best thing - Hogsmeade.

Glancing up at Seraya’s inquisitive face, y/n realised she was yet to acknowledge what Seraya had previously said. “But I work here Seraya. With you. I can’t just up and leave you like this!”

Seraya reached out and grasped y/n’s hands. “Sweet girl, I never really needed a shop assistant. When you came to me after graduation two years ago I saw the look of desperation on your face. How could I say no?”

Shocked with this revelation y/n replied “but Madam Rosemerta told me to see you! She said you needed help!”  
“We both knew of your situation at home and wanted to see you happy” Seraya assured.  
“So all these years, you didn’t really need me?” y/n asked, feeling rather silly for not realising sooner but also incredibly grateful for Serayas kindness.

Seraya laughed, “dear girl, surely you must have noticed how few customers we get!” “Mind you, ever since your arrival we have certainly seen an increase in sales! It’s amazing how many young wizards decided to take up reading when you started working here. Surely you have noticed the way they gaze at you.” Y/n blushed, completely embarrassed. She was mortified at the thought of being the only reason why some of the customers visited the shop. 

Pushing thoughts about pervy Wizards out of her mind, y/n asked “do you really think I should accept the position, Seraya?” 

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed how restless you have grown these last few months.” Y/n began to protest but Seraya cut her off. “You’re too young to be bored! I have a feeling Hogwarts will be a much more exciting place to work.” 

Growing impatient, the owl who had delivered the letter stomped towards y/n and nipped her fingers. Taking the not-so-subtle hint from the great bird and with Serayas blessing, y/n raced for a pen and paper and began scribbling.

Hello Professor,  
Or should I call you Minerva? I am so confused. Thank you for thinking of me for this position. I must admit, I was quite shocked when I first read your letter but am feeling very thankful. It would be an honour to fill in for Madam Pince while she recovers from whatever is currently ailing her. Please let me know when it suits and I will visit Hogwarts to meet with you so we may discuss things further.  
Thanks again!  
y/n l/n.

“Alright hear you go” y/n said while she folded up the letter. But when she looked up, the owl was no longer glaring at her from his spot on the table. Y/n threw Seraya a bewildered look. Seraya pointed to where Jasper had been sitting, before the owls intrusion. It appeared the owl had decided to give some of Jaspers ‘meat medley’ a try. Jasper, too old and exhausted from his previous fit of rage had given in and let him.


	3. Back to Hogwarts

Y/n hadn’t walked the path in between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade for nearly two years. So when the day arrived to meet with Professor McGonagall she decided to take her time and enjoy the familiar sights and smells. It was early August and if this morning was any indication, it was going to be an absolutely gorgeous day. The sun was glistening and the birds were singing pretty little tunes. 

Zooming past her head and into a nest, y/n was pulled back into reality. “That was a close call little one” she sing-songed to the yellow breasted puff of feathers. Peaking up at the nest as she strode by, she spied four tiny eggs. “Congratulations are in…OOMF!” Landing heavily on the ground she looked back. There in the middle of the path lay a large tree root, taunting her as if its sole purpose was to trip unsuspecting travellers. Standing up and dusting her knees off, y/n grunted to the little robin “well you could have warned me!” Realising how crazy she must sound talking to a bird, y/n gazed in all directions. The path was deserted…how embarrassing she thought.

Letting her feet guide the way and zoning out for the remainder of her walk, she soon found herself in the Hogwarts courtyard. Looking around she observed the stone seats by the fountain, this had always been a popular place to hang out during free periods. It had been at this very location, where she had received her first kiss from a rather bold Gryffindor boy a few years above her. She didn’t even know his name as he had done it as a dare the evening of the Celestial Ball and run off as soon as it was over. Shuddering at the thought, as it hadn’t been the most incredible first kiss (it was way too wet and rushed) she continued on towards the large, wooden doors. 

As she was climbing the stairs, one of the doors opened. Argus Filch and his bony, shadow of a cat, Mrs Norris appeared in the doorway. “You’re late” he bellowed and turned before walking back inside. Y/n checked her watch. Barely, she thought but soon realised the door was closing. Quickly ascending the remaining stairs y/n began running towards the door. Slipping inside just in time she noticed Filch was already shuffling at rapid pace in the direction of the Headmasters office. Running to catch up, she attempted to make conversation with the grumpy caretaker. “So, how has Mrs Norris been?” she asked. 

“Better since your lot left! That’s for sure. Bunch of trouble makers.” 

Y/n held up her hands. “I have absolutely no idea what you are implying Mr Filch, Mrs Norris always loved me…OUCH!” Y/n had attempted to scratch Mrs Norris behind the ears but instead had received a swat from the glaring feline. Y/n may have won Jasper over with fishy cat treats and scratches, but Mrs Norris was impervious to anyone other than Filch’s affections.

Scowling, Filch turned and muttered to Mrs Norris, “can’t believe Dumbledore approved her to be the new librarian.” Realising that there was no point in trying to explain to Filch that it had been Tonks and Tulip, (an equally mischievous Ravenclaw girl from their year) that had commandeered a majority of the pranks on himself and Mrs Norris, she followed along silently.

Arriving by the statue of the gargoyle that held the stairs leading up to Dumbledore’s office, Filch broke the silence. “Pixie Puffs” he growled. Y/n chuckled. She had almost forgotten Professor Dumbledore’s love of sweet things. She made a mental note to bring him a box or two from Honeyduke’s when the school year started. 

The stone gargoyle stepped aside and the circular staircase descended. Y/n moved forward and began to climb the stairs. Ugh! She had forgotten how many stairs there were at Hogwarts. 

“Thank you” she called, deciding that even though Filch and his cat loathed her, it didn’t mean she had to stoop to his level of nastiness. Filch who would have happily not said another word to y/n paused. “They may be happy to welcome you back to Hogwarts Miss l/n, but I have my eye on you.” With a gulp, y/n proceeded to walk up the staircase, trying her best to ignore the uneasy feeling growing inside her tummy.

When she reached the top of the staircase, she was puffing. How the heck did Professor Dumbledore do this every day? Her train of thought was interrupted however by someone clearing their throat. She looked up. Professor McGonagall who was wearing a stern look was staring at her, Dumbledore seemed rather amused. “I’m sorry I’m late!” y/n sheepishly gasped, still trying to recover from her impromptu marathon she had just run with Filch.

“Quite alright Miss l/n” Dumbledore softly spoke. The look on McGonagall’s face told her otherwise. 

After exchanging pleasantries, Professor McGonagall dove straight into the administrative paperwork. She explained the ins and outs of the Librarian position and reminded y/n about the rules and procedures as well as the security measures Madam Pince had set up in order to maintain the condition of the books. Y/n suppressed a chuckle as the memory of Charlie Weasley receiving wallops to the back of his head from a book he had smudged with chocolate came soaring into her mind.

Feeling happy with the proposed contract that McGonagall had offered, y/n signed. This was it, she was a fully-fledged member of staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Well, at least for a year anyway.

“I suppose I better show you to your rooms” sighed Professor McGonagall.

“A wonderful idea Minerva, I am sure y/n would like to start making them her own”, Dumbledore smiled.

“Oh yes please!” y/n excitedly shrieked. She had never seen a staff members living quarters before. She was eager to check out her new home for the next twelve months.  
Making their way towards the spiral staircase, y/n paused and turned towards her former professors. “I just wanted to thank you again for this. I won’t let you down and I won’t be late again.” Breaking into the faintest of smiles, McGonagall nodded her head.

Just before entering the library, Dumbledore looked at his watch and softly announced “this is where I must leave you, Minerva will show you the rest of the way.”

“Big plans?” asked y/n curiously.

“Just securing our next Defence Against the Dark Arts position, nothing too exciting” he replied. 

“Should I expect any former classmates of mine?” she grinned.

Dumbledore chuckled. “Although he is a former Hogwarts student, he was a bit before your time. He does however, remind me a little of you. ”

“Oh?” y/n asked quizzically.

“Much like yourself, he was a kind-natured, clever and hardworking student” Dumbledore began.

“Most Hogwarts students are” y/n chimed.

“Yes I suppose this is true, however I was going to add that like you, he and his friends had a knack for causing mischief.”

Y/n’s face flushed. “Well, then I guess he and I will have to catch up sometime and compare notes.”

Letting out a deep laugh, Dumbledore responded “heaven help Argus.”


	4. Move in Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You officially move into your room at Hogwarts and attend your very first staff meeting. Here, you learn all about the new DADA Professor.

A few weeks prior to the school year beginning, y/n had decided to officially move in to her rooms at Hogwarts. Saying goodbye to Seraya wasn’t as upsetting as she thought it would be. Seraya made sure of that. “It’s only for a year and it’s not like you’re moving miles away, Hogwarts is only up the road” she justified. 

Jasper had decided to ignore y/n, until she presented him with a bag of his favourite treats. Rubbing himself on her legs she bent down and scratched above his tail. “Yeah I’ll miss you too, you old grump” she laughed. Promising to catch up for drinks at The Three Broomsticks regularly, y/n hugged Seraya one final time and headed off.

She had started bringing décor and her personal books bit by bit to the school ever since her meeting with Dumbledore and McGonagall, so that when the time came to officially move in, it felt like home. Y/n had been thankful that Madam Pince had already arranged for Filch to store her personal items prior to the new Librarians arrival. Ever since their last run in, she had done her best to avoid Filch as much as she could. 

Looking around the room she grinned widely. Her bedroom and living space were looking vastly different to how Madam Pince had decorated it and this made y/n very happy.

Where Madam Pince had gone for a more Edwardian gothic style, y/n decided to brighten the place up. Much like what she had done with her attic space at Tomes and Scrolls. Having learned a few glamour charms from Willard, the owner of Dervish and Banges, the once ebony coloured furniture became a rich honey tone. The array of darker fabrics became shades of peaches and cream. Using charms ensured all changes could be reversed with a few counter spells when Madam Pince returned the following year.

Appraising the room, y/n decided there was one final touch she wanted to make. Grabbing her wand from the nightstand she approached the large, heavyset curtains that draped across the windows overlooking the grounds. Who on earth would want to cover up this view? 

“Wingardium leviosa” she said with a swish and a flick of her wand. The large curtains lifted from their place above the windows, dust falling as she guided them towards the ground. With the light streaming in and the view of the beautiful grounds Hagrid worked so hard on, y/n whispered “perfect”.

Grabbing a book and settling into a couch by the window, y/n was ready to put her feet up and relax. Those plans came to a halt when a few light knocks came from her door. “Come in” she called as she placed her book on the couches arm rest. Severus Snape appeared in the doorway. “Oh hello!” she said enthusiastically. Snape rolled his eyes at her cheery greeting but this only made her smile more. Despite most students fearing Severus Snape, y/n learned early on how to handle him. She knew what he wanted out of his students and what he absolutely detested. Work hard, be punctual, only speak when spoken too and don’t show off. It was simple. If only her friends had listened to her advice, they would have saved their houses A LOT of house points.

“I see you’re just as cheery as ever l/n” he drawled watching her stand up and approach him.

“Sure am” she replied smiling. “So, what can I do for you Severus.” This was a risk and she knew it, but she couldn’t stop herself. She was feeling brave and cheeky all of a sudden. Thankfully, Snape seemed to be okay with it. She was after all, his colleague now. He could hardly expect her to call him Professor like she did when she was a student.

“Dumbledore requested I check in with you, to ensure you hadn’t forgotten about this evening’s staff meeting.” Eyes sweeping over her clothes he added “clearly you had.”

Y/n glanced at the clock hanging above the door and then down at her clothes. The meeting was in ten minutes and she was not dressed for the occasion. She was wearing her moving clothes which consisted of some old runners, exercise tights and singlet top. Her other clothes and robes were still packed neatly in her trunk. If she wanted to be on time for the meeting she was going to have to wear these clothes. Hardly the impression she wanted to make, but it was better than breaking her promise about never being late again to McGonagall and Dumbledore. 

Quickly running a brush through her hair and grabbing the cardigan laying on her bed she asked Snape to lead the way. Following Snape through the halls and into the staff room, she was greeted by the faces of her former professors. Taking the seat in between Professor Trelawney and Madam Pomfrey, she glanced at Snape who was seated across from her. When she caught his eye she mouthed "thank you". He gave her a swift nod and they both directed their eyes to Dumbledore who was beginning to stand.

“Thank you all for joining me this evening. I am sure you are eager to get back to what you were doing.” He glanced y/n’s way and smirked. “However there are a few things I must discuss with you all, some serious, others not so.” Everyone around the table had their eyes glued on the Headmaster, listening eagerly.

“First up, I am sure you have all noticed one of our previous graduates is joining us this evening.” Y/n blushed as everyone’s eyes fell on her. Some of the Professors beamed at her, others looked confused. Filch’s face was one of pure disgust. Dumbledore continued “Y/n has agreed to take over Irma’s position while she combats her bout with Dragon Pox. Since graduating two years ago y/n has been working at Tomes and Scrolls as shop assistant for Seraya, therefore making her an ideal replacement. Please make her welcome.” Glancing around the table, y/n gave an embarrassed wave as the Professors welcomed her. 

“Secondly – Silvanus Kettleburn has decided to retire as Professor of Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid will be assuming this position, as well as continuing on as Gamekeeper.” Hagrid shone as Dumbledore spoke. Y/n was thrilled for Hagrid. He had always had an affinity with creatures. She couldn’t have thought of anyone more suited for the job.

“Thirdly, the Defence Against the Dark Arts position will be taken by another former Hogwarts student, Remus Lupin.” A few Professors shot very concerned looks towards Dumbledore. Y/n looked around and saw Snape wearing a look of revulsion, much like the one Filch had worn when y/n had been the subject.

“Surely that is dangerous Albus!” one cried. Some others were nodding in agreement.

“I understand the risks” Dumbledore shot back rather curtly. “However, Severus has agreed to brew the Wolfsbane potion in order to assist Remus during his transitions. I am to believe that as long as he takes it, no harm can be done.”

“He’s a werewolf?” All eyes turned towards y/n and she realised she had spoken aloud.

Snape rolled his eyes. “Obviously Miss l/n, who else would benefit from the properties of the Wolfsbane potion?”

Shooting Snape a quick glare, she turned to Dumbledore as he began addressing everyone again. 

“My decision is final. Remus Lupin is an extraordinary wizard whom I am sure the students will greatly benefit from.”

Dumbledore had Snape explain how the Wolfsbane potion worked, how it allowed the drinker to retain their human mind when they had transitioned. Looking around the room, it still seemed divided. The fact that the new DADA teacher was a werewolf didn’t really bother y/n. Sure, werewolves were dangerous during full moons, but every other day they were just as normal as she was. Besides, if Dumbledore trusted Remus, then so did she.

“Finally” Dumbledore continued, “I am sure by now you have seen or the reports that Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban Prison.”

Y/n’s jaw dropped. Someone had managed to escape from Azkaban? That had never been done before. How had she missed this? She leant forward and listened intently.

“Sirius Black is a dangerous Wizard who is responsible for the deaths of many. The Ministry are uncertain as to how he escaped and what his plans are, however one can only assume given his history with the Potter family that his intentions are less than desirable. Because of this, the Ministry have decided to post Dementors, the guards of Azkaban prison to monitor the surrounds of Hogwarts. I have refused them access of the grounds and castle but I must warn you all to stay vigilant.”

“Stay vigilant?” y/n asked. 

“Dementors are vile creatures who feed upon one’s happiness, sucking it right out of you. What remains are all of your fears, doubts and most unhappy thoughts. They have no loyalty and show no mercy.”

Y/n shuddered. She did NOT want to come across one of these creatures.

“Thank you all for attending. Good evening.” And just like that Albus Dumbledore exited the room.

More confused than anything, y/n sat in her chair for a few seconds going over what Dumbledore had just said. 'Given his history with the Potter family', she recalled. Y/n had been a young girl when the first Wizarding War had started. She knew only a few key things about it. Lord Voldemort was powerful, evil and seemingly unstoppable. That was, until he met a child by the name of Harry Potter. She had read books about how he, only an infant at the time had managed to single-handedly put a stop to Lord Voldemort’s reign of terror. Harry must be old enough to attend Hogwarts now, she thought to herself. 

An escaped mad man, the boy who lived and a Professor afflicted with lycanthropy…this was certainly going to be an interesting year.


	5. The Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet Remus in this Chapter. Enjoy! :)

Before y/n knew it, the first day of the schooling year was here. She was officially settled in to her rooms and with the assistance of some very helpful House Elves, the library was clean and ready for the students. 

Walking out of the library and through the halls, she couldn’t help but remember when, as a student how excited she had been every time September 1st rolled by. It marked the day she would leave her mother for almost an entire year. The memories of meeting up with her friends at Platform 9¾ filled her mind. The long chats they would have as the countryside zipped by, feasting upon the goodies they had purchased off the trolley. What she would give to travel aboard the Hogwarts Express again. 

Y/n had hours to kill until the students began to arrive so she decided to walk down to Hagrid’s hut. Chats with Hagrid always proved interesting. Following the path that led to Hagrid’s, she found him tending to his pumpkin patch. Chewing on a bone beside the stairs lay a huge dog. 

“Fang!” y/n squealed. The dog ceased chewing on his bone and tilted his head. “You’ve grown so much!” Recognition struck and before she knew it Fang began bounding towards her at full speed. Bracing herself for impact, she planted her feet firmly down and held her arms out wide, but that didn’t help one bit. Landing on the ground with Fang standing above her, she began to feel the globs of drool pouring from the boarhound’s jowls. “Good to see you too buddy” she said as she eased herself up and started rubbing her lower back.

Hagrid, who had been watching the events unfold began laughing heartily. “I reckon he must have missed yer y/n.”

“Well the feelings mutual” she grinned back. “Now where can I wash my face?”

Catching up with Hagrid was brilliant. They spoke about how nervous he was for his first lesson, his friendship with the famed Harry Potter and his unfortunate stint in Azkaban prison the previous year. 

“Blimey Hagrid, I remember hearing from some of the locals about you going to Azkaban. I am sorry that happened to you.” She placed her hand on his. The fact that Dementors were now patrolling the surrounds of the Castle this year must have been bringing up lots of awful memories for him. 

Hours passed and it wasn’t until Fang started whining for his dinner that they realised what the time was. “Oh goodness! Hagrid, look at the time!” Desperate to wash the smell of Fang off her body, y/n stood and bid Hagrid a farewell, promising to visit again soon.

Y/n couldn’t contain her excitement as she got ready. This was going to be her first Hogwarts feast in years. Her mouth was watering at the thought of the food she was about to devour. Sifting through her wardrobe she settled on a form fitting, deep purple dress that hugged every curve and swerve of her body. She wanted to prove to the other staff that she did actually have some sense of style, after turning up in her ‘daggy’ clothes for their first staff meeting. Y/n stepped into her emerald coloured pumps, fixed her hair into a loose bun and added a small amount of makeup. Y/n stood in front of the mirror and appraised herself. Not too bad she thought. At least I don’t look like I’ve been unpacking boxes all day. 

With a final glance, she draped her robes over her shoulders and began walking to the Great Hall. She wanted to be on time without Dumbledore needing to send Snape in to remind her.

Dodging her way through a sea of students, she entered the Great Hall. Eyes sweeping to the front of the hall she noticed that a few Professors had already taken their seats, but she certainly wasn’t the last to arrive. Walking down the aisle upon the stone floors, shoes clipping with each stride, she approached the staff table. Professor Flitwick and Dumbledore were deep in conversation, most likely about the upcoming performance of the Frog Choir but turned when they heard her approaching. 

“Ahh Miss l/n, if I may say you look splendid. Please choose a seat. The festivities will soon commence” Dumbledore said. Thanking him, y/n turned and took a spot next to Severus. Where is Hagrid, y/n thought as her eyes scanned the room, she had been planning on saving the seat next to her for him. Then she remembered that Hagrid always arrived a little late to the opening feasts, as he accompanied the first years across the Black Lake on boats. 

Students in their seventh year left Hogwarts the same way after graduating. Thinking about it, she became a little irritated with herself for missing out on the special Hogwarts tradition.

“Is this seat taken?” spoke a soft, kind voice that brought her back to reality. She looked up and was greeted by a rather attractive, albeit tired looking Wizard who had feint, silvery scars streaking across his face. 

Wow she thought to herself, this man is handsome. The man shifted awkwardly and y/n realised that she had been staring a little too long. “Oh sorry, please the seats yours” she smiled, a slight blush forming across her face. She immediately turned her head so he couldn’t see the colour rising in her cheeks. Her eyes met Dumbledore’s and she watched as he raised his brows and tilted his head slightly, a smirk appearing upon his face. Busted, she blushed even harder.

Soon after, the doors to the Great Hall opened and students began piling in excitedly, taking seats and gossiping with friends. She stared into the crowd and noticed some familiar faces who had been in the grades below her. A few waved and shot her confused looks. She pointed to Dumbledore signalling that he would soon explain everything. 

Feeling a hand graze her elbow she turned and faced the man who had sat beside her. Smiling timidly, he began introducing himself. “Remus Lupin” he said, “Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.” She took his hand and shook it. So this was the werewolf...explains the scars.

“Y/n L/n, replacing Madam Pince in the library this year.”

Remus chuckled, “I must say I am rather relieved, she was never a big fan of me and my friends while we were at school. We were much too noisy for her liking.”

“I don’t think she’s a fan of anyone…except Filch maybe” y/n replied. 

“So this is your first year working at Hogwarts?” he asked. Y/n nodded. “Well, I’m happy we’re in this together.” She smiled at him but turned quickly when heard a scoff from behind her. She saw Snape was glaring at Lupin, a look of pure hatred radiating from his face. Caught in the middle of the awkward exchange, she was grateful when Hagrid began leading the first years through the Great Hall. 

The children were wearing mixed looks of wonderment and nervousness. It was quite fun, watching everything unfold from this angle. She could get used to it. 

After the sorting Dumbledore approached his podium. “Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!” he began. Y/n listened on as Dumbledore spoke about the Dementors, who, she was shocked to learn had searched the Hogwarts Express as it had been on its way to Hogsmeade Station. She looked around and saw the scared looks upon the students faces. 

“On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome…” Her attention was immediately brought back to Dumbledore, he was about to introduce her! Wringing her hands nervously, she waited as he began by introducing Professor Lupin, who stood awkwardly and gave a small bow. He introduced Hagrid next, who nearly knocked the entire table over as he rose. 

“Finally, I would like to welcome Miss l/n who I am sure some of you older students will recognise. She has agreed to replace Madam Pince in the Library this year, while she recovers from her sickness.”

A polite round of applause began echoing through the hall as she stood and gave a nervous wave. As y/n began to take her seat she heard two obnoxiously loud wolf whistles coming from the Gryffindor table. Her head shot towards the culprits and saw two flashes of red hair clapping and bouncing about enthusiastically. “Fred and George” she gritted through her teeth. She quickly shot them a glare but that seemed to only fuel their need to embarrass her further. Ooh wait until Charlie hears about this, she thought.

“I see you already have a fan club” Remus whispered in her ear. 

Being so close to one another, she felt shivers run up her spine. Pull yourself together girl, you’ve spoken to attractive men before!

Taking a deep breath, y/n whispered “I know their older brother quite well.”

She turned to look at him and could have sworn she saw a look of disappointment flash across his face.

“He was a friend of mine at school” she added, being sure to emphasise the ‘friend’ part.

Relaxing slightly, Remus replied “well that explains it then.”

“Speaking of friends…Dumbledore was telling me you and your mates got into quite a lot of mischief during your time here. We should swap stories sometime” she said, throwing him a quick wink. Tonk’s would be so proud she thought. She was always encouraging y/n to put herself out there.

The hall became full of impatient stirring and y/n assumed that Dumbledore’s speech was coming to an end. “Well, I think that's everything of importance. Let the feast begin!” Just like that, a banquet of delicious food appeared before them.

Grabbing a few things and adding them to her plate, she looked around. The castle, its grounds, the people…It was going to be very hard leaving at the end of the year.


	6. Y/n’s First Day

After the start of year feast, y/n returned to the library. The minute she entered the doors she kicked off her heels and released her bun. Running fingers through her hair, she began walking towards her room thinking about her encounter with Remus Lupin. He seemed disappointed when she mentioned Charlie Weasley, but perked when she assured he was just a friend. Was the attraction mutual? Don’t overthink things you fool, you’ve just met! She began shaking her head, trying to rid the thoughts of Remus that were spilling into her mind. 

“Are you alright Miss l/n?” Jumping in spot, her heart pounding, she spun in the direction where the voice had come from. By y/n’s desk stood Professor McGonagall and a bushy haired Gryffindor student. The girl and McGonagall gazed at y/n with a look of concern plastered upon their faces.

“Oh I’m fine, thanks. Just a little overwhelmed after this evening. Still can’t believe I’m here I guess.” Y/n gave them a weak smile and McGonagall nodded her head.

“Y/n, I wanted to introduce you to Hermione Granger. Miss Granger is currently in her third year at Hogwarts and has proven herself to be a rather remarkable witch for her age.” Y/n looked at Hermione who was beaming at the praise from her Professor. 

“Nice to meet you Hermione” y/n said politely, smiling at the girl. “So, how can I be of assistance?”

Professor McGonagall stepped forward and handed something to y/n. Letting the object fall into her hands, she peered down and gasped. “Is this…a time turner?” Y/n asked.  
“Yes” McGonagall simply replied.

“Why, may I ask are you showing me this?” y/n asked curiously.

“This year, Miss Granger has decided to take all classes available to third year students.” 

Y/n turned to face Hermione, the pieces of the puzzle falling into place. “Geez girl! You certainly have your work cut out for you.” Hermione blushed.

“This is the very reason why I have brought Miss Granger in after hours to meet you. You will obviously be seeing quite a lot of her this year as her workload increases. I am telling you about the time-turner now, so that you are not confused about any sudden appearances from Miss Granger within the library. Her Professors have already been notified.”

Y/n nodded her head, “makes sense” she said, before turning to Hermione and adding “if you need any help finding books, please let me know. I am happy to help.” The girls face lit up and y/n laughed, she liked this girls passion for books. Hermione reminded y/n of herself, although y/n had never been tempted to attempt all of the classes on offer.

After quickly selecting a dozen books, Hermione was ushered out by McGonagall and led back to Gryffindor tower. Now alone, y/n was able to get ready for bed. What a day, she thought as she drifted into a deep sleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Y/n awoke to the warm sun streaming in through the windows. She rolled over, checked her clock and saw that she still had some time before the library was due to open. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she stretched and her body shook with gratitude. Stepping into her slippers, she entered the bathroom, began running a bath and decided to choose what she was going to wear. She settled on a black peplum dress, tights and leather boots. 

After getting ready, y/n headed towards the great hall for breakfast. She was excited by the possibility of running into Remus Lupin. When she arrived, there were quite a large number of students still eating but only a few teachers remained and unfortunately Remus was not one of them. Grabbing a bowl of yoghurt and granola as well as some pancakes she decided to sit alone at the end of the table. The professors who remained in the hall were so engrossed in their conversation that they hadn’t even noticed her arrival.

She began pouring maple syrup over her pancakes, a glum expression painted upon her face. I was too late. Shouldn’t have had such a long bath. She huffed and took a bite of her pancakes. 

“Good morning Miss l/n.” She turned to where the voice had come from. It was Remus!

“Oh, good morning!” she said perking up instantly. 

“May I?” he gestured to the seat next to hers. Y/n nodded. Behind Lupin she could see that the Professors who had previously been chatting amongst themselves were now watching the two of them intently. They were the same bunch who had remained unconvinced by Remus Lupin’s appointment as DADA Professor during the first staff meeting.

“Can I help?” she said waving her hands mockingly. The nosey Professors quickly turned away, shaking their heads and whispering madly. 

“Some people!” she exclaimed.

“It’s been this way for as long as I can remember, I’m used to it” he replied sadly.

“Still, it doesn’t give them a right to stare.” She looked at him and he smiled warmly at her. Thank you, he mouthed.

In between mouthfuls of food, she told Remus a brief history of her relationship with her mother and how she had moved to Hogsmeade right after graduation. “You only graduated two years ago?!” he spluttered, nearly choking on his pumpkin juice.

Y/n laughed, “how old did you think I was Remus? Dumbledore did mention last night that some of the older students may remember me, or were you not paying attention?”

“You’re just so much more mature than what I would expect for someone so…young” he said while dabbing the juice off of his moustache.

Not long after, Remus stood, explaining that he had to ensure everything was ready for his first lesson. Exchanging goodbyes with one another, he left the Great Hall, shoulders slumped.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast y/n headed back towards the library. She wasn’t expecting it to be super packed, especially in the first week but nevertheless wanted to be there for any kids who were eager to get a head start in their studies. She unlocked the doors and took a seat behind her desk. 

Y/n had been right in assuming that the library was going to be rather empty. Only a smattering of students came in, mainly seventh years looking for a quiet place to study. Things changed however, when a few third years talking excitedly about Hagrid’s Care of Magical Creatures lesson came in.

Curious, y/n stood up and moved closer to the students. Feigning searching for a book on a nearby shelf she listened in and overheard snippets of the conversation. “Hippogriff…attacked…in the hospital.” Shit y/n thought, that doesn’t sound good. 

When the bell for supper rang and the ghost who was minding the library for her while she was out entered, she rushed off. She was desperate to catch up with Hagrid and find out what had happened. However, when y/n entered the Great Hall her face fell. “No Hagrid” she muttered to herself. 

She took the seat between Snape and Lupin, grabbed some roast chicken and began picking at it. “If you insist on mangling your food like that, I must ask that you start sitting next to Weasley from now on” Snape drawled. She looked up at him and he gestured towards Ron who was stuffing so much food in his mouth that she was unsure how he planned on swallowing it all. Almost gagging at the sight she replied “point taken.” 

When she had finished dinner y/n stood up and headed towards the library to lock up. There had been no older students with permission from their heads of house to study past regular closing time, so she gave the place a quick tidy, changed her clothes and began her journey to Hagrid’s. It was only once the fresh air had hit her and she had gained a clearer mind that y/n even realised Remus Lupin, who she had sat beside during supper had barely acknowledged her presence. Frowning, she began pouring over the conversation they had during breakfast. She had defended him and opened up about her life, things had been going great and she was sure they had been becoming fast friends. 

Y/n shook her head and sighed. She would worry about that another day. Right now, Hagrid was her main priority. As she began walking through the pumpkin patch, Hagrid’s door opened. Ron, Hermione and a boy she didn’t yet know, spilled out with Hagrid following close behind. 

“Everything alright Hagrid?” she asked, eyes flickering between the four.

“Just taking Harry, Ron and Hermione back up to the castle. They…they were helping me with something” he replied.

Y/n laughed, “Hagrid, you used to use that same excuse for me when I was caught outside the castle after hours.”

The three students chuckled and she waved a hello in their direction.

“It’s been a while Ron, I think the last time I saw you was Christmas a few years ago. Charlie invited me, do you remember?” y/n asked.

“Yeah, we all thought Charlie was bringing his girlfriend home to meet the family. Teased him something chronic about it. Mum was thrilled that he might have a reason to stay here and not leave for Romania.”

Y/n’s face flushed pink. “Oh god! You all thought I was dating Charlie?!”

“Well yeah, it was the first time he had spoken about something as much as Dragons.”

“He was just eager for me to have an enjoyable Christmas, that’s all.” She smiled awkwardly.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air, before Hagrid finally spoke. “Well y/n, I assume you were coming down here to catch up with me. I’ll be back after I walk the kids to the castle. Will you be alright?” he asked. 

“Sure, I’ve got Fang to keep me company.” She waved goodbye to the kids and walked inside the hut, Fang following close behind. As she began making tea, she thought back to what Ron had said about Charlie. Charlie only ever saw me as a friend, he never fancied me! She assured herself.


	7. That’s a lot of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonist comes across a Boggart, revealing her biggest fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like the title suggests, there will be blood in this chapter. So if you're squeamish, read with care. :) x

When Hagrid arrived back after dropping Ron, Hermione and Harry at the castle he collapsed on the couch next to Fang and sighed. Y/n could smell the alcohol on his breath as she approached him and offered some tea. 

“Thanks y/n, I needed this” he croaked hoarsely. 

“How much have you had to drink today?” she asked. 

‘Enough” he replied.

“I take it those three were doing the same as me? Coming to make sure you were alright?”

“Yeah, good kids they are” said Hagrid.

“Certainly seem that way…now Hagrid you have to tell me what the heck happened!” she couldn’t hold it in any longer. She needed to know what happened, she wanted to help.

Hagrid burst into tears and began sobbing a barely legible recount of what had happened, but she got the gist. It had been going swimmingly but turned sour when a Slytherin boy called Malfoy insulted a Hippogriff named Buckbeak and was attacked. 

‘He’s claiming his arm is still aching, but I know that Poppy would have mended it in a heartbeat!” he shrieked.

“You’ve not been fired Hagrid, have you?” y/n asked.

“Not yet, but I am sure they will push for it. My first day and this happens. And poor Beaky! It’s all my fault!” Hagrid began to wail.

Y/n stood from her seat at the table and ushered Fang off of the chair. Fang slid off reluctantly and settled himself in front of the fire. Y/n took the now vacant spot, wrapped an arm around him the best she could and comforted Hagrid as he began sobbing again. For the next few hours, she tried her best to distract Hagrid. She began by helping Hagrid tidy the hut and when that didn’t help, she asked Hagrid to teach her how to make his famous treacle fudge. 

Together they made a rather large batch and for the first time, Hagrid seemed to have something on his mind other than Buckbeak. Y/n didn’t realise how late it was or how tired she felt until she heard Hagrid let out a great yawn. 

“Merlin! Would you look at the time, it’s almost 2!” Hagrid exclaimed.

“Time flies when you’re with friends” she smiled.

“I’ll walk ya up.” Hagrid began searching for his moleskin coat.

“I’m a big girl Hagrid, not a kid anymore. I’ll be perfectly fine, please just get some rest.” She patted Hagrid’s arm as she passed him and grabbed her own jacket. 

Illuminated by the light from her wand, Hagrid watched as y/n made her way up to the castle. Just before she disappeared from his view, she turned and threw him a grateful wave. As she approached the castle a shiver ran down her spine. The grounds at this time of night were eerie, spooky even. Next time she would accept Hagrid’s offer and let him walk her all the way up.

Entering the castle was just as creepy. Although she had snuck out at night many times with her friends as a student, by herself it was a completely different story. Powerwalking in the direction of the library, she was making good time. Not long now and you’ll be wrapped up under the duvet she thought. Head down and focused on taking the path back to the library, she turned a corner and smacked into the back of someone. 

Steadying herself, she began rubbing her head. “Sorry” she muttered apologetically. Y/n looked up to see who the unfortunate soul was that had taken the brunt of the impact and her heart sank. It was Filch! 

“What are you doing out of bed?!” he shrieked. “Was it you causing all that ruckus before?!”

“Wasn’t me, sorry” she replied earnestly.

“Bull! I knew Dumbledore hiring you was a mistake. You haven’t changed! Still sneaking about, causing me a great deal of grief. Now tell me the truth, what are you doing out so late?!” Filch was furious and shaking with rage.

“I was comforting a friend, Argus” she answered defiantly before continuing. “And whether you like it or not, as Librarian of this school, I am well within my right to walk these halls at any time I wish!”

The two were staring at each other; eyes narrowing, nostrils flaring. But this was soon interrupted by footsteps approaching. Y/n pointed her wand, still illuminating a soft glow of light in the direction of where they were coming from. 

“Sorry to interrupt” came a soft voice and soon the glowing face of Remus Lupin appeared before them. “Argus, I heard Peeves making a racket from my office and came to find you. He was singing about dungbombs and toilets.”

“Told you it…” y/n began to gloat until she was cut off by a light pinch on her arm. Remus had moved to her side and was looking at her with a mixture of amusement and slight admonition. 

Filch stared at y/n for a few seconds before he turned to Remus. “Right, thanks for that Professor. Come on Mrs Norris, we’ve got him now!” They watched as Filch and his cat sprinted off towards the bathrooms where Remus had directed him.

“Thanks for coming to my rescue, for a second there I thought he was going to chain me up in the dungeons and interrogate me” she sighed.

“It looked tense, that’s for sure” he answered.

“Did you really hear Peeves? Or did you just lead our lovely caretaker on a wild goose chase?”

“Wild goose chase mostly. I did hear Peeves singing though, but it wasn’t about toilets” he replied with a mischievous grin.

Y/n began to laugh but it was soon replaced by a yawn. “I better get back to my room, it’s late” she said, rubbing her eyes. 

“I’ll walk you” Lupin offered. 

Now armed with a companion by her side, she felt much braver and allowed herself to look around the halls. The castle didn’t seem all that scary with Remus next to her. She frowned, he had been rather distant at dinner and now they were walking so close that their arms kept brushing against the others. She was a little confused.

Feeling bold, y/n asked “hey, was everything alright at supper? You seemed quiet.” 

“Hmm? Oh, I was just tired. It was a long day, that’s all. Nothing to worry about” he smiled assuredly. 

Arriving at the door to the library, y/n turned and gazed up at Remus. “Thanks again for before”, she gestured in the direction to where they had just come from. “You saved my butt back there, I owe you one.”

Looking down at her he chuckled, “it was nothing y/n, really. Have a good sleep.” He began to walk away but y/n grabbed his arm and stopped him. It was as if she had no control over her body. Stepping on her toes, y/n leant forward and placed a light kiss on Remus’ cheek. “Good night” she said before turning and walking towards her room, leaving him standing in the doorway.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awakening to the sound of a rather annoying bird chirping by her window, y/n reluctantly opened her eyes. The sunlight was blinding. She rolled to the edge of the bed and let her eyes adjust before slowly making her way to the bathroom. Memories of what happened only hours ago flooded her mind. She had kissed Remus Lupin! It had only been on the cheek, but still! Suddenly feeling renewed, she began getting ready for the day.

Upon entering the Great Hall, she quickly realised that perhaps she had been a little too eager to start the day. There were no students or Professors in sight. Glancing at the clock she saw that breakfast wasn’t due to start for another 45 minutes. You fool she thought and began heading towards the staff room. At least she would be able to make herself a coffee and read a book while she waited. 

Much like the Great Hall, the staff room was also deserted. If she hadn’t just seen how early it was she would have assumed some kind of apocalypse had occurred. Damn that bird she thought, making a mental note to add a quietening charm to her room. 

While the kettle was heating up, y/n began searching for a book to read. She opened the drawers in the end table closest to her, but nothing really took her fancy. She stood and appraised the room, her eyes settling on the wardrobe in the corner. As y/n approached the wardrobe an uneasy feeling came over her. You’re just tired she assured herself. Once you get some coffee into your system you’ll feel much better. She turned the handle on the wardrobe and the door sprang open. At that very same moment the kettle began to squeal. “Yessss” she said thankfully.

Back turned to the wardrobe, she began making her coffee. The bitter aroma of the coffee beans filled the air. Y/n inhaled and then took a sip. It was perfect. Turning back towards the wardrobe, intent on finding a book to help pass the time she was confronted by her worst nightmare.

There was blood, so much blood. Blood pooling all around her, dripping from the ceiling, trickling from the wardrobe. What the heck was happening? The mug of coffee slipped from her hands, shards of ceramic falling in the puddle by her feet. Frozen in place she pinched her eyes closed, trying to focus on her breathing. A metallic smell filled her nostrils and she began to feel as though she would pass out at any moment. 

“Make it stop!” she yelled. “MAKE IT STOP!” She heard a noise from behind her and figured someone had entered the room. Not daring to look, she kept her eyes shut as the person rushed towards her. 

“Riddikulus!” the voice cried and she immediately recognised it as Lupins. She opened her eyes just in time to see the blood turn from a thick drippy mess into a glowing orb. With a flick of his wand, he directed the orb back into the wardrobe, ensuring the doors were secured shut before turning to look at her.

“It was a Boggart?” she asked, still feeling rather peaky. “I should have known, how could I have been so stupid?” she muttered. 

“I don’t blame you for freezing up y/n. That was a very unpleasant sight, a very unpleasant sight indeed.”

Still shaky and weak from the ordeal, Remus began guiding her down gently into a chair.

“Can I get you anything?” Remus asked, giving her shoulder a tender rub.

“Just sit with me for a while?” she replied gingerly.

Remus sat beside y/n and watched as her face started to regain some colour. “So blood, huh?” he asked quizzically.

“Yeah, ever since I saw The Shining. It’s a muggle movie, you seen it?” she asked.

“Can’t say I have, sorry” he replied before continuing. “I must apologise y/n. I knew of this Boggart since yesterday and was waiting to hear back from Albus about me using it for one of my classes today. I hope you can forgive me.”

Y/n looked at him and smiled “I forgive you, but next time leave a note.”


	8. A Trip to Hogsmeade

Ever since her unfortunate run in with the Boggart, Remus had been extra attentive towards y/n and always seemed keen for a chat. She kept assuring him that everything was fine but he still seemed to hold a lot of guilt over it. She wasn’t complaining about the attention though, she liked how close they had grown over the weeks that had passed. 

They would often spend time together in the Library when Remus didn’t have a class and she would join him in his office after she had finished for the day. Staff and students alike seemed to notice how much their friendship had blossomed. 

Some of the girls y/n knew from when she had been a student would urgently whisper or giggle as they passed them in the corridor. Even Dumbledore had expressed to the two of them how glad he was that they were spending time with one another.

So when the first Hogsmeade trip of the year arrived, y/n jumped at the opportunity to chaperone in the hopes she could introduce Remus to her little chosen family. She had been keeping them up to date on all of the happenings at Hogwarts and they were just as eager to meet the man she spoke of so often.

“I’m sorry y/n, I really want too”, he said “I’m just not feeling up to it.” 

“It’s okay, I understand” she said in a glum tone, unable to hide her disappointment. Remus was not far off his next transformation and although the Wolfsbane potion helped him keep his mind, the actual changes that happened to his body still took a toll.

“Maybe next time?” y/n asked hopefully.

“I look forward to it” he smiled weakly up at her.

Y/n observed him sitting down at his desk, a look of concern upon her face. She could tell with every movement he made that he was in pain. She thought back to the conversations they had about his lycanthropy. Remus had trusted her enough to tell her the story of how he had become afflicted. How he had only been a young boy when it happened; an act of revenge against his father who had spoken ill of Fenrir Greyback – Remus’s attacker. Her heart had broken for him.

Keen to lighten the mood so as to not make him feel guilty over what he couldn’t control, y/n walked over to his desk and lifted herself upon it. Now sitting on the edge, she leant forward and said “how about I bring us back a bottle or two of Madam Rosemerta’s butterbeer and some treats from Honeyduke’s? We can have a little after party this evening once the Halloween feast is over.”  
“I could think of nothing better” he chuckled. 

Y/n glanced at the clock in Remus’s office and realised she would have to leave soon if she wanted to be on time for the headcount. Wishing to stay with Remus a little while longer, she sat in place and tried to block out the annoying ticking that was telling her she needed to go. 

She felt a warm hand atop of hers, she turned to Remus who was watching her with an inquisitive look. The minute their eyes met, her face flushed and she could feel her stomach fluttering intensely. “Y/n, you’re going to be late for the excursion.”

She began shaking her head in an attempt to remove some of the red from her cheeks and hopped off the desk. “You’re right, I’ll see you later” she said rushing out of the office, almost running into Hagrid who was carrying what appeared to be a Grindylow.

Her face was still red by the time she arrived in the Entrance Hall, only now it was because she had run most of the way to get there on time. The last thing she needed was Filch lecturing her in front of the students.

It was clear the students were just as excited as y/n was as they began walking the trail to Hogsmeade. She overheard the chattering amongst the groups of students, all planning where they wanted to go first. Zonko’s and Honeyduke’s better get ready for the onslaught she thought as the high street came into view.

After reminding the students the time they were expected to regroup later on in the evening, y/n and her fellow chaperones released them. Hordes of students raced towards the shops, eager to explore. Y/n loved seeing the excitement on their faces, as it reminded her of her first trip all those years ago.

She began walking to Tomes and Scrolls, eager to see Seraya and Jasper as well as pick up the new books she had ordered for the Hogwarts library. Walking through the door and hearing the familiar tinkle of the bell she called out “it’s just me!”

Y/n heard rustling out the back, followed by urgent footsteps and before she knew it, she had been scooped into a tight hug. “I take it you missed me just as much as I missed you” y/n laughed.

“So so much!” Seraya replied releasing y/n from her tight grip before giving her forehead a kiss. Jasper, hearing all the commotion hobbled over and began rubbing his white, furry body against their legs. “He did too” she added pointing to the old ball of fluff.

Settling upon the couch they spoke for hours, talking about Seraya and Willard, who had finally began a relationship, how business was going and of course y/n’s obvious crush on Lupin. Occasionally they were interrupted by Hogwarts students, some of which were surprised to find their librarian lounging on the couch with a cat on her lap. 

Promising to visit again soon and to keep each other updated, y/n left Tomes and Scrolls feeling so thankful for her friendship with Seraya. She strolled around the High Street, checking in with students who were all enthused to show her what goodies they had picked up. Remembering her promise to Remus about bringing some treats back, y/n headed into Honeyduke’s, filled a bag with her favourite sweets and then made her way towards The Three Broomsticks to see Madam Rosemerta and pick up some bottles of butterbeer. 

As she approached the door she heard someone from behind her call her name. “Miss l/n!” the voice cried “Miss l/n wait for us.” Y/n turned and saw that it was Hermione and Ron who were hurrying to catch up.

“Hey you two, enjoying your day?” y/n asked before observing that they were down a friend. “Where’s Harry?” she added.

“Oh, he didn’t have permission to come” Hermione replied sadly.

“But we’re making it up to him! Got him loads of sweets from Honeyduke’s” Ron added.

“We were just about to try some butterbeer before we head back” Hermione chimed.

“I was about to do the same” y/n stated as they piled into the pub. “I wanted to catch up with my friend as well.” She looked around and saw how busy it was, “but I don’t think she will have much time to talk. Come on I’ll shout you both a butterbeer.” 

The three walked up to the bar and waited patiently to be served. Madam Rosemerta was too focused on serving drinks to notice y/n’s arrival. A few moments later, it was their turn to be served. “Three butterbeers please and I’ll have a few bottles to go” y/n asked politely. Rosemerta began pouring their drinks, only looking up to take payment.

“Y/n!” she chirped as she reached over the bar and pulled her in for a hug. “I was so hoping you would be chaperoning today. You guys take these and find a table” Rosemerta said as she passed the foamy drinks towards them. “I’ll bring the bottles over when it’s a little less crazy and we can have a chat.”

The three settled into a cosy corner and sipped their drinks appreciatively. They spoke about school, Hagrid and Buckbeak and offered ideas about what they thought Harry might be up too. 

“Hopefully he’s studying” Hermione began.

“Not bloody likely!” Ron scoffed, taking a large gulp of his drink.

“If it was me, I would be going for a walk around the grounds…but I guess Dementors weren’t guarding the school when I was a student” y/n said solemnly. 

“He might have gone to see Professor Lupin” Ron suggested as Madam Rosemerta walked up to their table.

“Oh is that...Remus Lupin” Rosemerta asked, sending a completely unsubtle wink y/n’s way. “I’ve heard wonderful things!” She giggled as she placed the bottles of butterbeer next to y/n, whose face was now scarlet red. Ron and Hermione tried to suppress a laugh but failed in doing so, resulting in a glare from y/n.

Madam Rosemerta hung around for a little while longer, chatting to y/n and sharing the latest gossip before excusing herself and resuming her work. The three grabbed their bags, finished their drinks and wrapped themselves up in preparation for the brisk evening air. 

Hermione, Ron and y/n walked back to the castle with one another talking excitedly about the upcoming Halloween feast. When they arrived in the entrance hall Hermione and Ron quickly thanked her for the butterbeers and raced off to shower Harry in the sweets they brought back for him. Y/n decided to get ready for the feast.

Wanting to dress up for the occasion, she took time applying her makeup and curling her hair. The dress she selected was a rich, blood red colour with a velvety texture. It had long sleeves that cuffed her wrists and buttons running all the way down. The bottom of the dress flowed with every step she took, but the top was form fitting and accentuated her curves beautifully.

As she walked from the library to the great hall, she heard whispers from students as she passed them. “She’s much nicer than Madam Pince” she heard one say. Another adding “she’s the best looking librarian I’ve ever seen!” Y/n grinned inwardly, hopefully Remus agrees.

Turning a corner she ran into Pomona Sprout, who had been one of her favourite Professors and Remus, whose face lit up the second he saw her. The two stopped in the corridor and greeted her, Pomona adding that she thought y/n looked gorgeous. Y/n blushed as she watch Remus staring at her, mouth slightly agape. “You two keep going” Professor Sprout said suddenly, breaking the tension that had been building between Remus and y/n. “I forgot something back in the greenhouse.” 

Offering his arm to y/n, which she gladly took, they continued walking on. She was excited to share her day with him but they were soon interrupted by two voices y/n knew all too well. Fred and George were leaning against a pillar in the corridor looking far too confident for her liking. 

“Blimey y/n! How does Dumbledore expect anyone to get any work done in the library with you looking like that?!” said George.

Fred chimed in. “Can’t believe Charlie never asked you out! Bloody crazy he is. Imagine, choosing a life of Dragons over you!”

“Oh my goodness you two!” y/n scolded. “Get out of here before I send your mother a letter. I’m quite sure you don’t want to receive a howler from her.”

The boys scoffed at her threat, clearly unperturbed.

“How about detention with Professor Snape then? I can make both happen.” 

“You wouldn’t” they said simultaneously, still wearing their trademark grins.

“Try me” she replied boldly. 

“You’d better believe she’s not messing around boys” Lupin added.

As the two boys scurried off in the direction of the Great Hall, Lupin offered her his arm again and began leading the way. Not knowing what to say, y/n walked on in silence for a few seconds. When they neared the entrance, Remus leant in and whispered “he was right you know…”

“Hmm?” 

“If you had been librarian when I was at school, I would have struggled to focus on my studies.”


	9. He’s in the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black breaks into the castle and things between y/n & Remus grow a little more serious. :)

The Halloween feast had been delicious. Everyone was in high spirits, everyone that was except Snape, who had been glaring at Remus most of the evening. Not that Remus noticed, he had been enthralled in everything y/n was saying. It was like the two were in their own little world. After Remus had boldly stated his attraction to y/n moments before they had entered the hall, she had been on cloud nine. The attraction was mutual, it wasn’t just in her head.

Both Remus and y/n had planned on pigging out on the sweets and butterbeer from her Hogsmeade visit in the library after the feast and she could hardly wait. Although she knew the sweets would probably remain untouched given the state of her already full stomach. 

Y/n watched as the ghosts of Hogwarts closed the feast with a performance. She jammed her eyes shut as the Gryffindor ghost, Nearly Headless Nick re-enacted his botched beheading. The silvery splatters of blood proved too realistic for her liking. 

“Meet you in an hour?” Remus asked as they were standing to leave the hall. 

“See you then,” she replied unable to hide the huge grin growing on her face.

She walked back to her room and began tidying, wanting the room to be just right. She had barely began to unbutton her dress when she heard impatient knocking on her door. Quickly re-buttoning it back up, she hurried over. He’s early, she thought as she opened the door. But it wasn’t Lupin’s face that greeted her, it was Snape’s.

“Severus what –” 

“You’re needed, there’s been a situation” he said quickly.

“What happ –”

“I’ll explain along the way” he said, obviously annoyed with her questions.

As y/n followed Snape he relayed what had happened. The portrait of the Fat Lady who sits in front of the Gryffindor common room had been slashed. The culprit according to Peeves and the Fat Lady herself was none other than Sirius Black!

“You’re kidding me?” y/n said, completely bewildered. “You’re telling me that for the second time this year, he has made it past dementors? How is he doing it?”

Snape sneered, “ask your boyfriend.”

“My boyfriend?!” she yelled. “What are you on about Severus?” 

But before he was able to answer she found herself inside the Great Hall surrounded by the other staff. Dumbledore was already addressing the group, so, choosing to ignore the snide comment Snape had previously made, she began to listen intently. 

“We need to search the Castle for traces of Sirius Black,” he said calmly. “Students will be sleeping in here this evening as an extra precaution. They will be arriving shortly, accompanied by prefects. The ghosts have already began searching rooms. Please exercise caution, he may still be inside.”

They began exiting the Great Hall just as students started piling in. Y/n could hear the nervousness in their voices as they passed by. She smiled reassuringly at those who looked up at her, wearing looks of concern on their faces. 

Realising she hadn’t been given any specific orders from Dumbledore or McGonagall, she chased after Minerva who promptly directed her to check the Hufflepuff common room and dorms as well as the kitchens with Pomona. They were the best ones for the job considering they knew every inch of the area like the back of their hands.

After re-grouping in the hall, the search for Sirius proving to be uneventful, y/n was directed by Dumbledore to return to her room. He and Snape as well as the prefects, headboy and headgirl were all keeping watch over the students in the Great Hall. 

Finally able to slip out of her dress, she began running herself a bath. It had been a long day and she was desperate for a little R&R. She was confused as to how she was meant to feel. Disappointed over her plans with Remus being put to a halt or relieved that no one other than the Fat Lady’s portrait had been harmed. 

Dressed and ready for bed, y/n grabbed a book and decided to distract herself, before drifting off for the night. She had only been reading for 5 minutes before a light knock on her door sounded. Curious, she grabbed her wand and called, “who is it?”

A soft voice through the door replied, “it’s Remus.”

Y/n nearly dropped her wand with excitement. She wasn’t expecting Remus to feel up to anything after searching the castle. She opened the door and there he stood, still dressed in his clothes from supper. Y/n looked down at her nightdress and immediately felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment. 

“So, can I come in?” he asked shyly.

“I thought you were a werewolf, not a vampire,” she joked before stepping aside and letting him enter. 

Remus sat on the couch by the window and gazed outside, y/n joined him. “Crazy night” he said and she nodded in agreement.

“I’m just happy no one got hurt,” y/n offered.

“Me too” he said, turning to look at her.

“I’m glad you still came. I didn’t think you would be up to it.”

“It didn’t feel right, leaving you alone after everything that happened,” he replied, softly stroking her arm.

Y/n moved towards Remus slowly, giving him plenty of time to back out and when he didn’t, she placed her head on his chest. As she rose with each breath he took, she felt herself growing sleepier. The last thing y/n remembered as she lay drifting off, was the touch of Remus’s lips pressing the top of her head.

Y/n was surprised when she woke up the next morning in her bed. Remus, who was snoring next to her soundly must have moved her late last night after the couch became too uncomfortable. 

The library opened later on Sundays and for that, she was grateful. Hopping out of bed, she grabbed her robe and began brewing some coffee for the two of them. Remus began to stir as y/n started walking over, coffee in hand. He opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep away, thanked her for the cup and proceeded to sip the hot beverage. “Thanks for staying last night” she said as Remus sat upright on the bed.

“Of course,” he said sleepily.

When it came time to start getting ready for the day, Remus decided to leave and give y/n her privacy. He hadn’t been back to his room since before the feast and he himself was desperate for a shower and a change of clothes. Before he was able to leave however, y/n decided to ask something that had been on her mind for quite some time now.

“Remus,” she said cautiously, “what is this? This thing between us? Am I crazy in thinking you feel the same way as I do?”

He stared at her with intense eyes and suddenly a smile broke out on his face. “You’re definitely not crazy,” he replied and before he could say anything else y/n had embraced him with such force that he was nearly knocked from his feet. After regaining his balance he looked down at y/n who was still clinging onto him. Grabbing her face softly he moved in closer and pressed his lips to hers. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Since the revelation of both parties having fallen for one another and the kiss that followed, Remus and y/n had spent (if it was possible) even more time together. 

With the next full moon fast approaching, y/n had taken it upon herself to care for him and make sure he was as comfortable as possible. After she closed the Library each evening and when she was sure no students were around, she would grab her bag filled with her toiletries and spare clothes for the following day and make the journey to Remus’s office. Every night they would lay in bed together, holding one another and talking until Remus would finally drift asleep. When the night of the full moon came, she had planned on doing the same, but Remus wouldn’t allow it.

“I don’t want you seeing me like this, not just yet anyway. It’s not a pleasant thing to see and I will not risk your safety,” Remus said firmly.

Y/n knew better than to argue about the matter, so she simply agreed, gave him a long kiss and left his office, promising to be back to look after him the following day.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Arriving at the door to Remus’s room; she knocked, waited a few seconds and proceeded to enter. Remus was fast asleep, looking dishevelled and sore. Next to his bed lay an empty bottle of what she could only assume was a pain relieving potion. A few full bottles remained. Not wanting to disturb him while he rested, she kicked off her shoes, pulled out a book and lay on the couch.

A few hours later Remus began to stir. Y/n slipped her bookmark in place and made her way over to the bed. “Do you need more pain relief?” she asked as she sidled up beside him. Remus nodded his head so she uncorked the vial and helped pour it into his mouth.

“What would I do without you?” he said after swallowing the potion.

“You’d have Poppy to look after you”, she said as she leaned forward and kissed him softly.

“That’s true, but she doesn’t kiss nearly as well as you do”, he chuckled.

“You are so lucky you’re feeling like shit right now, Remus Lupin!” she laughed. “Or you would have received a good punch to the arm for that one!”

Still laughing at his joke, he asked, “so what have I missed while I’ve been out?”

She thought for a few moments and then began filling him in. “Well Snape took your classes, much to the children’s dismay. Let’s see, what else…Dementors came onto the pitch during the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff match. Poor Harry took the brunt of their intrusion, unfortunately. He’s okay, but his broom was destroyed by the Whomping Willow.” 

Remus looked horrified. “I think I need to have a talk with Harry when I am feeling a bit better. The kid has been through so much.”

Y/n nodded her head in agreement. Through her friendship with both Ron and Hermione, she had gotten to know Harry a little better and she came to the conclusion that he was a very likeable kid. After everything he had been through; losing his parents, living with horrid sounding muggles, the stuff that had happened the past two years at Hogwarts and now this! She was surprised he was even able to crack a smile. 

Thanks to y/n’s great care of him and the trusty pain relief potions Madam Pomfrey had supplied, Remus was able to return to teaching a few days later. As he had discussed with y/n, he pulled Harry aside after the lesson ended and decided to have a chat.

“I promised to help teach him the Patronus Charm,” he whispered to y/n one night during supper. She turned and gazed in astonishment.

“I’d be really impressed if he can pull that one off! Do you think he will be able too?” she whispered back.

“If he’s anything like his father, it’s certainly a possibility.”

Gazing into the crowd, her eyes fell onto Harry who was sitting with his friends enjoying their meal. “How are you going to teach him?” she asked curiously. “It’s not like you can just go and pinch a Dementor for a while, Dumbledore would never allow it.”

“I already thought of that,” Remus said quietly. “Harry’s biggest fear is a Dementor, so if I find a –”

“Boggart,” y/n finished for him. “You need a Boggart to practice on.”

“Yes,” he said solemnly. He didn’t like bringing them up around y/n since her last encounter. 

“Well, I think it’s a brilliant idea. The boy would obviously benefit from extra lessons with you. When are you planning on it?”

“After the holidays” he replied. “Speaking of the holidays…are you going to be heading back to Hogsmeade?”

“That depends” she said.

“On?”

“On you” she smiled.

“I’m staying at the castle” he replied. Y/n could hear the hopefulness in his voice.

“Well then I am too,” she said, grabbing his hand under the table and giving it a squeeze.


	10. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time at Hogwarts and Remus is determined to ensure y/n has a lovely day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus and y/n decide to take their relationship to the next level.

Christmas had always been a time of the year y/n didn’t enjoy. Sure, her Hogsmeade family had tried to make it as nice as they could, but at some point in the day (after a few mulled wines) Seraya and Madam Rosemerta would always start to criticize y/n’s mother for not reaching out. She was thankful for their fierce loyalty, but she hated the reminder of her mother’s rejection.

The one Christmas she thought of fondly was the Christmas she spent with the Weasley family. Y/n had confided in Charlie about her relationship with her mother only a few days before the Christmas break was due to start. Y/n had no idea that after she had retired to her dorm that night, Charlie had snuck out to the owlery and sent his mother a letter asking if he could bring a friend home with him. The very next morning during breakfast, when the owls came soaring in and dropping off the morning post, Charlie received a response from his mum. When Charlie explained to y/n that she was coming home with him to spend the holidays at The Burrow she had been speechless. Still sitting next to one another she had practically crash tackled him off the chair with a tight bear hug. 

Y/n shared a room with Charlie’s only sister Ginny who was stoked to have another girl in the house. Ginny followed her around the house much to the annoyance of Charlie, but y/n didn’t mind. She loved how busy the Weasley household was. There was always someone she could talk too, something to do. On Christmas morning, y/n had awoken to a pair of small hands shaking her. When she had opened her eyes she saw Ginny standing above her and Charlie by the doorway. When Ginny excitedly rushed out of the room to wake everyone else, Charlie decided to take those few quiet moments to give y/n her Christmas gift. When she unwrapped the paper, a beautiful photo frame filled with a picture of y/n and her friends huddled together at the Celestial Ball greeted her. After pulling Charlie in for a hug and thanking him, she presented her own gift, a very detailed, almost lifelike drawing of a Hebridean Black. Charlies favourite breed of Dragon. 

Y/n sat downstairs in a chair surrounded by the Weasley clan and watched as they all exchanged gifts to one another. Sure, the Weasley’s weren’t the richest family in the wizarding world, but what they lacked in money, they made up for with thoughtfulness and love. Y/n’s heart ached. What she would have given to have grown up in a family like the Weasley’s. She had been shocked when Mrs Weasley presented her with her own gift. Y/n broke down into tears when she saw that Molly had knitted her, her own jumper like the others had received. The rest of the day was spent filling themselves to almost bursting point with the delicious feast Mrs Weasley had put on the table. It had been the best Christmas y/n ever had. 

Now, years later she was determined to make this one just as memorable. Unfortunately Remus was unwell again, due for a transformation only a few days away. They decided it was best to spend Christmas Eve and the following day in his room where he was most comfortable. 

When she entered, y/n was surprised to see that Remus wasn’t in bed resting. He was instead in the middle of thanking a House Elf who, when noticing y/n in the doorway squeaked and pointed at her nervously. Remus spun around and smirked. 

“Thank you Moxie, you’ve been a great help. You can head back to the kitchens and join the others,” he said giving the House Elf a sweet smile.

“Yes sir, thank you sir! If Moxie can help with anything else, I am just a call away. Enjoy your evening Madam!” Before y/n could even respond, the House Elf disappeared with a pop.

“What’s all this?” Y/n gestured around the room. 

“Christmas decorations,” he replied.

“Remus it looks beautiful in here!” she exclaimed. 

Indeed it did look beautiful. The fireplace was lit and had been decorated with a garland made up of green leaves and Christmas roses. Twinkling lights and candles were scattered around the room, the walls appeared to be dancing with the moving shadows they were giving off. Silver stars and shimmering baubles were hanging in the air and a small Christmas tree lay in the corner with only a few gifts under it. Looking past Remus, y/n noticed that the table by the window, usually covered with papers waiting to be graded was now clear. The only things remaining were plates of delicious looking food and bottles of wine. 

“You didn’t have to do all this,” she said, now shy with how much effort he had gone too.

“It wasn’t me!” he said. “Well it was my idea, but Moxie helped…sweet old thing that she–”

Y/n didn’t let Remus finish his sentence. Instead she cut him off with a deep, passionate kiss. When they finally broke, she apologised. She hadn’t taken into account how sore he must be feeling. “I’m sorry Remus, I didn’t mean to get so carried away, I just–” 

But cutting her off like she had done only moments earlier, Remus kissed her. He kissed her hard with such passion she soon forgot about any pain he may be feeling. They had never kissed like this before. With her desire growing more intense by the second, she grabbed a hold of his sweater and began leading him towards the bed, never once breaking their kiss. When she reached the four poster, she eased herself backwards and reluctantly pulled away. Scooting herself towards the middle she beckoned him to join her.

“Are you sure about this y/n?” he asked, an appraising look upon his face.

“I’ve never been surer of anything in my life,” she replied breathily.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning like so many times before, she awoke in Remus’s arms. Only now it was different. She glanced at him while he lay asleep, eyes sweeping over his naked torso. She didn’t realise until he started stirring that she had been absentmindedly stroking his scars that ran along his chest and stomach.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” y/n said apologetically.  
“It’s completely fine,” he assured her. “Merry Christmas beautiful.”

“Merry Christmas!” she said leaning in to give him a kiss. “How are you feeling…after…you know…”

“A little sore, but I regret nothing…how are you?” 

“Last night was the best night of my life Remus. It’s never been like that for me before,” she admitted. He beamed at her brightly and leaned in to kiss her lips tenderly.

Y/n had dated only a few people previously, none of the relationships lasting too long. She’d had sex before, but nothing had ever felt as amazing as the night before. 

Stomach grumbling, y/n remembered that they hadn’t actually eaten anything the night before and turned to the delicious food that was sitting on the table untouched. It was such a waste. As if reading y/n’s mind, Remus said “don’t worry, I cast a charm to keep it fresh before I fell asleep.”

“Well in that case, let’s dig in! I’m famished,” she groaned, rubbing her tummy.

They spent the morning stuffing their faces with the delicious feast that Moxie had arrange for them the night before. They took their time getting ready for the day, enjoying a relaxing bath with one another. Sometime after midday there came a knocking at Remus’s door. “Who is it?” Remus asked.

“Father Christmas,” drawled a sarcastic voice from the other side. Both y/n and Remus recognised the voice immediately.

“Come on in Severus,” Remus said politely.

The door opened and Snape slowly entered, holding a steaming cup of what y/n could only assume was Remus’s Wolfsbane Potion. His eyes swept the room and paused as they fell on y/n, who was sitting on a chair by the small Christmas tree. “Morning Severus, Merry Christmas,” she said cheerily.

Snape’s face twisted into one of revulsion as he glanced at the unmade bed and clothes strewn over the floor. “Your potion,” he said, shoving it at Remus. He turned towards y/n and addressed her. “I suggest you ask him about his relationship with Sirius Black, before you get in too deep.” 

They both watched in silence as he turned towards the door, his robes swooshing behind him angrily. Confused, she turned to Remus quizzically. He looked at her with a defeated look upon his face and motioned for her to join him at the table. Taking the seat beside his, she listened to what he had to say.

“Sirius, was one of my best friends,” he said quietly. Y/n gasped. “He, myself, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew were inseparable at Hogwarts. They learned about my affliction and they still wanted to be my friend. I had never experienced that before…”

And so she sat, listening to everything Remus told her about his time at Hogwarts. How they would roam the grounds late at night; covering every nook and cranny, secret passageways and shortcuts that the school had to offer. He told her about a map they had created, which showed the exact location of everyone within the school and its grounds and how they had joined The Order of the Phoenix straight after graduating Hogwarts. 

When it came time to talking about the death of two of his best friends, at the hands of Lord Voldemort, he began to break down. Y/n moved towards him and held him tight. He spoke of how Sirius had been the only one who knew of the Potters location and how he had given them up to Lord Voldemort. Y/n stopped him before he could go on any further. She knew how the rest of the story went. Sirius killed Peter and a large number of innocent muggles that very night.

“So why is he coming here? Why is he coming to Hogwarts?” she asked curiously. 

“For Harry, I presume,” he replied solemnly. 

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, her arms still wrapped around him. “Thank you for telling me,” she said after a long while.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” he whispered. “I wish I had been able to tell you in my own time…but I guess Severus had other plans.”

“What is it with you and Severus?” y/n asked.

“James and Sirius…they weren’t the kindest to Severus while we were at school. Not that I did much to stop them…I should have done more to stop them.”

Y/n nodded her head. Sure, Severus could be a bully himself, she had certainly witnessed this firsthand during his interactions with Harry Potter, but now she understood where his disdain had come from.

They spent the rest of the day in his room, choosing to forgo the Christmas supper in the Great Hall that evening. Remus was still not feeling his best and y/n wanted to be there for him. They exchanged gifts with one another. Y/n received a beautiful edition of her favourite muggle book, Wuthering Heights from Remus, who she was sure had secretly reached out to Seraya for a little help. Y/n gave him a beautifully restored Wizards Chess set she had come across on one of her chaperone trips to Hogsmeade.

Despite Severus’s attempt at spoiling their Christmas, the day had been wonderful and their relationship had only grown stronger.


	11. A Rough Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n attempts to help the 'golden trio' when drama ensues. The two lovebirds watch a game of Quidditch together and the castle receives a visit from everyone's favorite escaped Prisoner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii guys!
> 
> Hope you're all well and keeping safe. School is up and running as normal again in Australia, which means I am back to my regular working hours. I will do my best to update as regularly as usual. 
> 
> Hope you're still enjoying. :) xx

Things with Remus and y/n were going fantastically. The same thing couldn’t be said about Hermione, Ron and Harry. Tension had been building all year between Ron and Hermione. Crookshanks, Hermione’s cat had taken to attacking Ron’s rat, Scabbers, whenever they were in close proximity to one another. In fact y/n had heard Ron complain about catching Crookshanks trying to get into their dorm room. 

So, when Harry received a brand new Firebolt from an anonymous source and Hermione told Professor McGonagall about it, they had been livid. As a result she had spent many an evening in the library with y/n for company. Sometimes complaining to her, but mostly studying. 

“Given the situation with Sirius Black, I couldn’t take any risks!” Hermione had explained to y/n.

“Hey!” y/n said holding hands up in a ‘don’t shoot me’ kind of way. “You don’t have to convince me, I probably would have done the same.”

‘Well, good,” Hermione sighed. “Maybe you could talk some sense into them?” 

“I doubt they will listen to some old librarian,” y/n replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Oh please, you’re only…what…8 years older than us?”

“I’ll give it a go, but it may only push them further away.”

“Thanks y/n…now tell me, did you find anything of use for Hagrid’s case with Buckbeak?” Hermione asked, face full of hope. 

“I found a few books and articles that I’ve already gone over, but you’re welcome to take another look,” she said. Offering Hermione a few books and rolls of parchment. 

Soon after, Hermione finished her homework and began pouring over the information for Buckbeak’s hearing. She added to y/n’s list of similar cases & information that would help Hagrid, then left when it was time for the library to close.

_________________________________________________

Harry ensured that Remus kept his promise about teaching him the Patronus Charm. Given his upcoming match with the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and how his last match resulted in Dementor’s crashing, he was especially eager to get started. From the way Remus described it to y/n, despite a slow start, Harry was actually managing to do a pretty good job! 

As Hermione had suggested, y/n brought up the topic of his confiscated Firebolt. Somehow the conversation had gone from y/n trying to convince him that Hermione had only been looking out for him, to him convincing y/n to ask McGonagall when he could have it back. She couldn’t believe she had allowed a thirteen year old to manipulate her so, but nevertheless she spoke to McGonagall…who told her the same thing she had already told Harry numerous times already. He could have it back after they had thoroughly tested it.

“Ron is being completely ridiculous!” Hermione said storming into the library one night after supper.

“Hermione!” y/n said sternly, causing the girls face to flush pink with embarrassment. “Need I remind you that despite our friendship this is still the library…a quiet place to study,” y/n hissed as Hermione approached her desk. 

“Sorry y/n, I am just so furious at him,” she replied as quietly as she could despite her rage.

“Still giving you a hard time over Harry’s broom?” y/n asked meekly. 

“No, it’s about his rat Scabbers!”

“Not this again…what happened now?” y/n queried.

“Harry got his broom back so they decided I was okay again and then Ron went upstairs and found blood on his bed and Scabbers was gone and he is blaming Crookshanks!” Hermione said without taking a breath.

Not sure how to approach the situation, y/n took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She did not get paid enough to deal with teenage drama.

“Hermione, you have to look at the facts here. Crookshanks has been –”

“You’re taking their side!” Hermione huffed.

“That’s not what I am saying Hermione, all I am saying is maybe you need to look at the bigger picture. Crookshanks has been chasing Scabbers around all year. Sure, it’s in Crookshanks’s nature to chase rodents…but put yourself in Ron’s shoes. Imagine if something had happened to Crookshanks!”

“But there’s no proof!” Hermione cried.

Y/n appraised Hermione for a few moments. The girl was headstrong, that’s for sure! Y/n had a feeling Ron and Hermione would be friends again, but not any time soon.

_________________________________________________

The day of the Gryffindor v Ravenclaw match had arrived and to say y/n was excited would have been an understatement. Remus was feeling really good and was just as eager to watch the match. The two, who had recently been given the okay by Professor Dumbledore about their relationship, walked hand in hand to the teachers stand. 

Y/n squeezed Remus’s hand every time a student or staff member stared a little too long, assuring him that everything was fine. He had been a little apprehensive to go ‘public’ but y/n had convinced him it would be better to choose when it came out, as opposed to a student catching them making out in his office. 

Taking their seats in the huge stands and pulling out their omnioculars they watched as Madam Hooch spoke to both teams. “Harry looks comfortable on his Firebolt,” y/n enthused.

Remus let out a hearty laugh. “He certainly would have given James a run for his money!” Y/n looked up at Remus and smiled. It was so nice to have him be able to talk about his past so openly now. She loved hearing stories of his youth. 

The match was in full swing now and y/n watched as Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker followed Harry closely. Cho was a wonderful flyer, but no match for Harry’s Firebolt. When it seemed like the snitch was about to be caught, something happened that made Remus grab y/n’s leg nervously. Three looming, dark figures appeared on the pitch. Dementors. Y/n stood quickly and began biting her nails anxiously. What the heck is going on? she thought. This was the second time now. Dumbledore was going to be livid!

Not able to do anything but watch, y/n observed as Harry retrieved his wand. “He’s going to use the Patronus,” Remus whispered as y/n held her breath. And he did. Brilliantly. “I’m going to head down to the field, stay here,” Remus said as he watched Dumbledore and McGonagall make their way towards the stairs. 

“Sure,” she replied, eyes still fixed on Harry who had had obviously seen the snitch and began pursuing it. This kid is amazing she thought as she watched him catch it, resulting in a win for Gryffindor. They were still in the running for the Quidditch Cup!

_________________________________________________

Y/n lay beside Remus on her bed, he was stroking her bare stomach softly, peppering kisses along her collarbone. For a change of scenery, whenever Remus was feeling well, they would spend the night in her room. It had become a little routine for the two now. “I’m going to run a bath,” y/n said. “Care to join me?” 

They sat in the tub together, y/n leaning back on Remus’s chest. “So tell me, was Dumbledore as enraged about the Dementors as I thought he would be?”

“HA!” Remus bellowed. “I forgot to tell you, those ‘Dementors’ were actually Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Flint…they decided it would be funny to play a little prank.”

“You’re kidding me?!” y/n said, turning to face Remus and as a result splashing a large quantity of water onto the floor.

“Not kidding! McGonagall was furious. It was rather fun to watch.”

It was much later now and Remus, who was behind with marking assessments sat at the desk working away, while y/n cosied herself by the fire. Y/n was reading Wuthering Heights, the book she had received from Remus as a Christmas gift. She was interrupted however, when a popping sound came from the fireplace. Y/n stood and peered into the fire where she saw the face of the Headmistress. “Is Remus there?!” asked an impatient McGonagall.

“Present,” he said jumping to his feet jovially. 

“We’ve had a problem and your assistance is required immediately. Y/n, please stay in the library and lock the doors. Remus, Gryffindor tower…now,” and with a pop she was gone.

“I’ll be back later,” he said grabbing his robes and throwing them over his pyjamas. “Lock the doors behind me.”

It was even later by the time he came back and of course, y/n was still awake. She had been too worried to fall asleep. When Remus walked in, she ran at him, wrapping her arms around his body. “I’m okay y/n,” he assured her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“What happened?” she asked, breaking the hug and gazing up at him inquisitively. 

“Sirius Black entered the castle again…this time he was successful at breaking into Harry’s dorm room.”

“NO!” she shrieked, nervous to hear the rest.

“Everyone’s fine,” he assured her. “He slashed Ron Weasley’s curtains though, the kid screamed bloody murder and woke the whole lot of them up. Sirius ran before anyone was able to stop him.”

“So he’s still out there?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”


	12. The Map

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n learns of Buckbeak's outcome. Remus is due to transform...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second last chapter for this story!  
> Bit of a cliffhanger. Sorryyyyyyy.
> 
> (I may have definitely started laying out chapters for the next addition to this series. I just can't stop. It's been fun.)

Security had been increased since Black’s second break in, which meant extra rounds for staff, security trolls patrolling Gryffindor tower and entrances being boarded up. Due to his position as Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, it meant y/n and Remus didn’t have as much time together as they once had. 

Things between Ron and Hermione were still tense. As a result, Hermione continued to spend most of her time in the library studying or researching information for Buckbeak’s impending hearing, a promise the other two seemed to have forgotten about. Y/n knew better than to bring up the Harry and Ron situation with Hermione after their last chat, deciding it was best not to get involved and let them sort it out themselves. Instead y/n helped by pulling books from shelves to save Hermione time and occasionally offered some guidance with homework…although Hermione rarely needed the help.

It felt like forever since her and Remus had spent any alone time together, so when she heard the familiar faint knocking at her door late one night, she flung it open without even asking who it was. Lupin gave her a disapproving look for her recklessness at first,but that soon dissolved into a smile that made her heart flutter with affection. After breaking a deep, lingering kiss he turned to her and said, “Can you keep a secret?”  
“Obviously,” she scoffed, giving him a teasing shove.

“Look what has recently come into my possession,” he said, pressing an old piece of parchment her way.

“OOH! A scabby old piece of parchment…brilliant!” she teased.

Sighing, Remus pulled out his wand. “Remember when I told you about how my mates and I made a map of Hogwarts?”

“Yes,” she replied, suddenly a lot more interested.

“Well here it is…I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” With a tap of his wand the once boring piece of parchment became filled with hallways and passages, a few small dots moving about.

“How? Where?” Y/n asked, astonished.

“Harry had it,” he said, as a few frown lines appeared across his forehead. 

“You did the right thing, taking it off him. In the hands of Sirius Black…this could have been disastrous.”

“I know,” he replied, looking just as worried.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time had passed and Y/n was happy to hear about Ron and Hermione making up. What she was upset about was the circumstances that had brought them back together. Buckbeaks hearing had taken place and the outcome was not as they had hoped. Buckbeak had been given a death sentence. Hagrid was understandably devastated and there wasn’t much y/n or the kids could say or do to help. There was one final appeal set, but despite the kids optimism, y/n knew better. The Ministry of Magic were a stubborn lot and once a decision had been made there wasn’t much anyone could do.

With the three best friends reunited, y/n was able to focus more on her own responsibilities within the library. Although she couldn’t help but observe Hermione’s increased stress levels that seemed to be skyrocketing with every day that passed. 

“She’s going mental y/n, honestly! Even more so than usual!” Ron exclaimed one night in the library. He had recently taken over primary responsibility of researching Hippogriffs for Buckbeaks appeal.

“She slapped Malfoy in Care of Magical Creatures after he taunted Hagrid and Buckbeak, missed a charms class…yeah that’s right, she missed a class! Then she had a go at Professor Trelawney in Divination and stormed out!”

“Well, it sounds like Malfoy deserved that slap. As for the other things…” y/n paused. Y/n had to be careful what she said less she out Hermione’s time turner secret. “Hermione’s obviously taken on more than she can handle…the most important thing is you support her unconditionally.”

Ron sighed, “yeah, you’re right.”

Keen to change the subject she asked, “how’s Harry feeling about the Quidditch final? Reckon Gryffindor will take home the cup?”

“With the way Wood’s been riding them all, I reckon they have a decent shot. But Slytherin’s play dirty…nasty rotten bast–”

“Language Weasley!” y/n smirked.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron had been right, the Slytherin team played dirty and rough. But somehow, through all of that, Gryffindor had emerged as winners of the Quidditch Cup. Although she would have loved a Hufflepuff win, anything was better than Slytherin winning. Y/n had always tried not getting caught up in the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin when she had been at school, given that she had friends in both houses. But some of these Slytherin kids were making it hard to remain impartial. Especially the Malfoy boy who seemed to have it in for Harry and Hagrid.

With the Quidditch final having taken place, it was time for the end of year exams to begin. The library was full of students eager to cram as many study sessions as they could. As she watched the kids revising for tests and beginning to unravel from the pressure, it made her grateful that her schooling days were well and truly behind her. Even though y/n didn’t have any exams to take, or grade for that matter, she still carried a lot of anxiety. 

She was stressed about Hagrid, how his appeal for Buckbeak was going to go and of course, her future at Hogwarts. With the end of the year advancing quickly, her contract would soon be at an end. Madam Pince would return and while she was sure Seraya would happily welcome her back at Tomes and Scrolls, y/n had grown to really love Hogwarts and the craziness that came with it.

On the day of Buckbeaks appeal, y/n walked the path, as she had done so many times to Hagrid’s hut. She wanted to support him when the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures arrived. As y/n approached the hut, she saw that the committee had beaten her there. The presence of an executioner confirmed Buckbeaks fate before she even had to ask. Giving Hagrid false hope with an appeal was just cruel, the decision had obviously been made long ago.

She held Hagrid as he wept, his massive tear drops wetting the back of her shirt but she didn’t care. 

“When’s it supposed to happen Hagrid? I want to be there for you.”

“Sundown,” he told her through sobs, “and no this isn’t something you should see!”

“I don’t want you to be alone, you need a friend,” she assured.

“Dumbledore is going to be here when it happens,” he said sniffling. 

“Can I meet him?” she asked soothingly. “Can I meet Buckbeak?”

“I think he’d like that,” Hagrid said, managing a weak smile.

They spent the rest of the evening hanging in the pumpkin patch with Buckbeak. Hagrid was right, Buckbeak enjoyed the company and seemed to love y/n. She slightly regretted her request to meet Buckbeak, it was going to be even harder now, having met the gorgeous creature. 

As the sun began to turn golden, y/n realised that she should probably check in with Remus and see how he was feeling, given the impending full moon. She gave Hagrid a quick hug and began walking towards the door when they heard a light rapping sound upon it. When Hagrid opened the door no one was there. Looking at Hagrid she saw the face of a man who was clearly used to this happening, so she relaxed. All of a sudden three very familiar figures appeared as if out of nowhere. “Of course you have an invisibility cloak,” she sighed and the three gave her a nervous smile. 

“I’m heading back to the castle. Kids, I think it’s great that you’re hear supporting Hagrid but make sure no one catches you.” She gave them a quick wave, raced over to Hagrid for one last hug and began walking back towards the castle. 

The entrance hall was abuzz when she walked through the doors. She had obviously missed supper as all of the students were breaking off towards their respective house areas. Certain that Remus would be in his office, grading exams y/n began making her way towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom.

As y/n had expected, she found Remus behind his desk, an array of papers scattered about. He looked exhausted and weak but smiled when he saw her. “Just wanted to check in and see how you were feeling, can I get you anything?” She leaned in for a kiss and began rubbing his shoulders softly. 

Groaning in appreciation he replied, “maybe some more pain relief for tomorrow?”

“I’m on it” she said sweetly, making her way towards the door.

“So how was Hagrid?” he asked before y/n could get too far.

“He’s a mess,” she said sadly. “Hey that reminds me! Got that map handy?”

“Yes, why?” he said narrowing his eyes in confusion.

“Would you keep an eye on the hut for me? Harry, Ron and Hermione were arriving just as I was leaving. I want to make sure they get back safely.”

“Of course,” he said, standing to retrieve it.

“I’ll be back soon with the pain relief.” She blew him a kiss and hurried off to see Poppy in the infirmary.

It was a lot later then she had anticipated by the time y/n made it back to Remus’s office. Normally y/n would find Poppy running around looking after students, but the infirmary was uncharacteristically slow and the Matron had been eager for a chat. Glancing out the window, y/n saw that the moon had not yet risen, but another half an hour or so would be a different story. She hurried a little faster, not wanting to miss her goodnight kiss before retiring back to her room and letting Remus be.

As she entered his office, y/n saw that where he had once been sitting was now vacant. “Remus?” she called, but there was no answer. Y/n glanced outside the window and gazed up at the sky. No moon yet, she muttered, turning towards the door to his bedroom which she now noticed was ajar. 

“Remus?” y/n called again as she pushed the door open. The room was empty and she was now concerned. It wasn’t like him to risk being seen in his wolf form and if he wasn’t back soon, someone may just find him in such a way.

She looked around for some kind of clue and that’s when she saw it. The Marauders Map! Y/n ran towards where it lay on his bed and glanced around, looking for his name and tiny dot. Hogwarts was huge. 

“How am I ever going to find him?” 

Just as she had almost lost hope, a cluster of dots began appearing by the Whomping Willow. Peering down she saw Remus’s name as well as Harry, Hermione, Ron, Snape and…her stomach lurched; Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrews? 

Y/n knew trouble when she saw it and this was trouble. In a state of panic she turned quickly and began running for the door. As her robes swished with the quick movement, something from the bedside table fell. Whatever it was that fell crashed on the floor and she looked back to survey the damage. On the ground lay a goblet…and spilling from that goblet was Remus’s undrunk Wolfsbane Potion. Now, more than ever she realised the severity of the situation. She needed to get Remus away from the others, before something terrible happened.

Y/n ran, faster then she had ever run before. But as she approached the location on the map, the screams of pain told her she was too late. Y/n could do nothing as she looked on in grief as the man who she cared so deeply for began his excruciatingly painful transformation. “Remus!” she cried and began rushing towards him, only to be pulled back by Hermione. 

“He’d never forgive himself if he hurt you,” Hermione whispered and began guiding y/n backwards. Before y/n could thank Hermione, a flash of black lunged forward and began directing the now fully transformed Remus away. With werewolf Remus kept at bay, y/n was able to observe the rest of the scene. Snape was unconscious and there was a dishevelled looking man who appeared to be chained to Ron. The second youngest Weasley looked as though he was sporting a very sore looking leg. 

Y/n pulled herself free from Hermione’s grip and rushed towards Ron, holding him steady. “Ron are you okay? Who is this?” She gestured towards the man beside him. The man, who had previously been a snivelling mess suddenly looked at the two of them, a glint of malevolence in his eye. He reached to the ground and grabbed a wand, Remus’s wand and fired towards them. 

A shot of red light coming towards her was the last thing she saw, before hitting the ground hard.


	13. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the year is upon us...

When y/n awoke, she wasn’t sure how much time had passed. What she did know was that she was feeling very sore and sorry for herself. It was clear to y/n that Poppy had placed her in a private room within the infirmary, away from the eyes of curious students. She felt grateful for that. 

Her mind started racing over her most recent memories. She had so many questions to ask, but no one was there to answer them. Were Remus and the kids okay? Why had Snape been unconscious? Who had that man been? The one chained to Ron. What was that flash of black that had kept Lupin at bay? Where was Sirius Black? She had seen his name on the map, but hadn’t seen him amongst the group when she arrived. 

There was a light knock on the door and y/n straightened up, staring at the door, hoping she would see Remus’s face appear. When Poppy walked in, she tried not to make it so obvious, but she couldn’t hide her disappointment. The Matron was holding a pain potion in her hands and gave y/n an irritated look when she noticed y/n had been moving around.

‘What are you doing sitting up?” she snapped from the doorway. “You should be resting!” 

“I can’t rest Poppy…and you know why,” y/n appealed. She looked at the Matron with a piteous expression and Poppy’s face softened slightly.

“Drink all of this and I will let you go,” the older woman replied. She handed the potion over and y/n sculled it down. A rush of relief instantly swept over her, easing any previous pain she had been feeling.

“How long was I out?” y/n asked as she started collecting her clothes from the nightstand.

“All night,” Poppy replied as she stripped the bed. 

“How’s everyone else?” y/n asked nervously.

“The Weasley boy has been awake for hours now. It appears that you took the full force of the spell when it hit.”

“And Remus?” y/n replied anxiously.

“You should go and see him y/n…best to hear it from him.”

After getting dressed in her clothes from the night before and assuring Poppy that she would come back if the pain started up again, y/n left for Remus’s office hastily. Navigating through the halls proved to be challenging; students stopped y/n to ask how she was feeling, others just whispered and stared as she glided past them urgently. 

By the time y/n had made it to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom she had worked up a bit of a sweat. Her muscles were feeling a little sore from moving about so quickly and she made a mental note to get more pain relief from Poppy after she had checked in with Remus. Y/n wiped the beads of sweat off her brow, straightened her posture and made sure her clothes were sitting properly before entering.

Immediately after walking into the classroom, y/n noticed that something was off. The room was missing a few displays, making it barer than usual. Confused, she proceeded up the stairs and made her way into the office. 

As y/n entered the doorway she found Remus carefully stacking a pile of books upon his desk. Her heart began to flutter the moment she saw him, but that soon subsided when he turned to face her. He didn’t seem as overjoyed to see her as she had been seeing him. 

Y/n moved towards him slowly and traced her fingers along his new scars. He moved into her touch and for a brief moment she could tell he enjoyed it, giving a small content smile. After a few seconds he pulled away and his expression changed once more. He looked solemn and his complexion had paled. She convinced herself that it had nothing to do with her, that it was obviously the pain he was feeling from the transformation the night before. She gazed at him for a long while, willing him to look her in the eyes and when he finally relented, she could see the sadness behind them.

“How are you fe–”

“Sorry I–”

They both gave a slight chuckle. 

“You first,” she said and he nodded appreciatively. 

“Sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up. I wanted to be, but things got in the way.” He gestured around the room and that was when she noticed his trunks by the door. They were half packed. Realisation struck and she felt sick. He was leaving and by the looks of it, very soon.

Her face was red with fury as she spoke. “They’re not firing you, are they? They can’t fire you. You were only around those kids because of Sirius Black! I saw so on the map. I’ll vouch for you, I saw it!” 

“I didn’t get fired y/n. I resigned this morning,” he corrected sadly.

She tilted her head, similar to Hagrid’s dog Fang, when someone spoke to him. “I don’t understand…why would you quit Remus? The children think you’re brilliant. You’re one of the best Defence teachers they’ve had in years!”

Remus began to move towards her, but stopped himself before he got too close. Why is he acting so distant? She thought to herself.

“Severus let slip this morning during breakfast of my affliction. No doubt the children have already written their parents and come tomorrow, Albus will be inundated with angry letters. I owe it to him to be gone by the time the owls start coming in.”

“Where will you go? What will you do?” y/n asked anxiously.

“I’ll return to my cottage in Yorkshire, I’m not sure what I’ll do just yet. I’ll be okay for a while though, Dumbledore’s going to pay me until the end of the school year,” he replied softly.

Y/n had never put much thought into what they were going to do once the school year ended. Y/n assumed that Remus would continue on as a Professor and she would most likely move back in with Seraya. They’d still be close to one another and they would be able to continue their relationship. She never considered that he would quit and move back to Yorkshire.

The words spilled from her mouth before she could stop herself. “You know my contracts almost up here. We could get a place together? If you’d like?” 

Y/n watched Remus closely, looking for any kind of sign that told her that’s what he wanted…but it never came. Instead his face grew more pained and she didn’t like where the conversation seemed to be heading. Y/n looked at him through bleary eyes. Her throat became painfully thick as she tried her best to suppress the sobs.

“Y/n,” he paused. She could tell he was trying to find the right words that would make her feel better. But they both knew that no matter what he said, it would still sting. She braced herself.

“Y/n, last night I put you in danger. I put those kids in danger. I was reckless. I wasn’t thinking straight.”

“You didn’t put me in danger Remus, I came on my own accord.”

“You wouldn’t have gotten hurt if I had remembered to take my potion. It could have been so much worse y/n. I could have attacked you! Killed you even! Peter would have never escaped and Sirius would finally be a free man!” 

She had never heard him speak so passionately before.

“But you didn’t! You didn’t attack me!” she fired back.

“Not this time! But what about the next? I would rather die than risk harming you in any way. We can’t do this anymore.”

Y/n took a step towards him but he stepped back as if she was some kind of monster. He was acting towards her, the way most people treated him. Her sadness soon turned into frustration and she glowered at him as she spoke. “So this is it, after everything we have been through? It’s done?”

“It has to be,” he said soberly.

Y/n looked back at Remus’s half packed trunks. “If I hadn’t waken up, would you have left without saying goodbye?”

“I don’t know what I would have done,” Remus replied sadly.

“Don’t I get a say in this? Remus I lov–”

“Don’t say it. It will only make this harder for the both of us,” he sighed sadly.

“But it’s true!” she croaked.

He looked at her and his face softened, but his mind was made up. “You need to be with someone who can give you stability, someone who can look after you and protect you. Someone you can have a future with. A family.”

“You make it sound like I am a child for goodness sake! I can take care of myself. Besides, I don’t even know if I want children!” 

“You will someday…and I cannot give that to you. I cannot give you all those things. With me, you will never have a normal life.”

The rage inside her started to build up again. Her emotions were getting the better of her. Tears began to swell in her eyes. How dare he assume I want these things! How dare he decide my future for me! She had been rejected her entire life by her mother, he knew that and yet he was happy to walk away and do the same. 

Y/n looked at him and the words came out through choked sobs. “You let me fall in love with you, Remus.”

He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off.

“If you had these concerns why didn’t you say anything sooner?”

“I was hoping we could make this work, y/n. I really was. But after last night, I realised that it would be selfish of me to continue putting you at risk. You don’t deserve this life.”

The look on his face told her everything she needed to know. He was adamant about his decision. There would be no convincing him otherwise. Y/n gazed into his eyes and realised what she had to do. She took a deep breath and made the choice to let go.

“I’m not going to stay here any longer and plead with you to love me back, Remus. Just know that I do love you and that probably won’t change.” 

Remus looked at y/n for a few seconds, then said sadly, “It’s probably best that we don’t write each other, at least not for a while anyway.” 

“Okay,” she replied simply.

She turned and began walking out of the room, her head was spinning. She needed to get back to her bedroom and let it all out. She needed to scream and cry and curse. Y/n half expected him to call her back and if he had, she would have run into his arms and never let go. But he didn’t, so she left.

Before entering the hallway outside the classroom, y/n stopped at the door and wiped the tears away. She took a deep breath and walked out. With her head down to hide the blotchiness of her face, y/n turned the corner and heard a voice call her name. She looked up and saw Harry, who was wearing a concerned look on his face.

“Did you just see Professor Lupin?” he asked inquisitively.

“Yes,” was all she was able to reply.

“Is it true? Did he really resign this morning?” 

“Yes,” y/n said again and continued walking on. Harry watched her turn the corner, then proceeded to enter the classroom.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been a week since Remus had left and despite her best efforts to hide her misery, rumours about their breakup began to circulate. It seemed that no matter where she turned, students and staff whispered, speculating about what had happened. Whenever she caught their eyes they would offer her a sad, reassuring smile which only seemed to make her feel worse.

Y/n hadn’t heard from Remus and she didn’t expect too. He had made it abundantly clear that the relationship was over. It was probably better that way. A clean break. Cold turkey. 

Her broken relationship wasn’t the only thing playing on her mind. She needed to start thinking about her life after Hogwarts…again. “Do I even want to go back to Tomes and Scrolls?” she muttered quietly to herself. Despite the sour ending, she really had enjoyed her time as Hogwarts Librarian. She loved helping the kids, seeing Hagrid and Fang and chatting with her old Professors. It would be hard saying goodbye again.

Even though y/n would have preferred to stay in her room and wallow in self-pity, she knew she couldn’t miss the end of year ceremony. It was going to be her last Hogwarts feast after all. Y/n dressed herself up and paid extra attention when doing her hair and makeup. She was so sick and tired of the sad looks she had been receiving and was determined to prove that everything was going to be okay.

The entire student body was so wrapped up in their plans for the summer holidays and the food in front of them that none payed any attention to her. Even the teachers were too distracted with their own holiday plans to cast a second look her way when she joined the table. Y/n had sandwiched herself between two of the most upbeat people she could think of, Pomona Sprout and Hagrid. Professor Sprout had been one of her favourite teachers while attending Hogwarts. She always had a way of making y/n feel calm and at ease. 

Hagrid spent the whole time talking about Buckbeak and his great escape, which was news to y/n, but brought her joy to hear. Y/n hadn’t been able to smile this much in a week and she was so happy she talked herself into attending.

The next morning y/n awoke feeling a little better. It had been the first night she hadn’t cried herself to sleep. Hearing Hagrid talk so positively seemed to have had an effect on her. Getting up from bed, she began her morning routine and when ready, headed to the library entrance to open up for the very last time. 

As y/n opened the library door she was greeted by a few students who were carrying books that needed to be returned. She gave them all a look of mocked displeasure as they entered sheepishly. They were clearly used to Madam Pince’s rage when it came to overdue books. Y/n laughed and said “don’t worry guys, I’m only joking”, and the students relaxed instantly, joining her in laughter.

As y/n began assisting with returns, she felt a tug on her robes. She turned and found herself standing face to face with a toothy grinned, bushy haired Gryffindor girl. “Hi Hermione,” y/n said cheerily. 

“Hi y/n,” Hermione replied sweetly.

“Returning?” y/n asked. Hermione nodded and began sending the books back to their spots on the shelves.

“Hermione,” y/n said softly. “What happened that night?” She faced the girl who suddenly seemed lost for words; a rare occurrence for her.

“You mean, Dumbledore didn’t tell you?” the young girl asked.

“He tried, I wasn’t ready,” y/n replied sadly. “Everything was too raw. Remus and I had only just ended things.”

Hermione made a noise that feigned shock and y/n smirked. The girl was smart, but she definitely needed help with her acting skills.

They sat down with one another in a quiet corner of the library and Hermione began explaining the night in question. Y/n listened on with great interest as Hermione spoke of finding Scabbers in Hagrids hut after y/n had left them. How not long after, a large black dog attacked Ron, breaking his leg. Hermione explained that she and Harry followed Ron and the great dog down a passageway in the Whomping Willow that led to the Shrieking Shack. There, they came face to face with Sirius Black who, as it turned out was an Animagus.

Hermione hesitated slightly, shifting her body uncomfortably. Y/n knew this meant that Remus was about to enter the story. She gave Hermione a small nod and encouraged her to continue.

Y/n listened in amazement as Hermione explained that Sirius was actually a good guy, falsely accused of his crimes and how the real bad guy was Peter Pettigrew.

“But where had Peter Pettigrew been?” y/n asked.

“He was Scabbers,” Hermione said angrily. “That was why Crookshanks had been trying to get him all year!”

“You’re kidding?!” y/n gasped in surprise. She tried to hide the hurt she felt upon learning that Remus hadn’t told her the entire truth about his Hogwarts years. He never mentioned that his friends had been illegal Animagi.

Finally Hermione explained how they had planned on taking Peter back to the castle, where they would be able to prove Sirius’s innocence. She looked up at y/n and gave her an apologetic look before adding, “but then Professor Lupin transformed and everything went south very quickly.”

Y/n looked down awkwardly and began fidgeting with her hands. The young girl it seemed had more to tell, so y/n listened diligently. Hermione leant forward and spoke in a hushed voice. Y/n couldn’t believe her ears when she heard how Hermione and Harry travelled back in time to save both Buckbeak and Sirius from their fates, at the suggestion of Albus Dumbledore.

Finally, when the tale had concluded y/n leaned back and sighed in amazement. On one hand she was astonished by Harry and Hermione’s bravery, on the other, she was mortified that Dumbledore had suggested such a thing. He clearly thought very highly of them both.

After thanking Hermione for her honesty and her a long, warm hug y/n continued on with helping the other students return their books. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Choosing to forgo asking Hagrid for a ride on the boats with the graduating students, y/n waved the children off with Albus and Minerva along the banks. Given her renewed friendship with Hagrid, y/n was sure she could visit any time and ask for a ride. 

Unsure of when Madam Pince would be returning, y/n decided to savour her last moments within the school and its grounds. She walked back to the castle slowly, taking it all in.

When y/n reached her room she sat on her bed appraisingly. Where to start? She thought to herself. She moved towards the cupboard that housed her trunks and began pulling them out, ready to pack. 

However, before y/n could begin she was startled by a soft knock on her door. “Come on in,” she called and resumed her tidying. 

Dumbledore appeared in her doorway and she immediately gave him all her attention. “Hello y/n, bad time?”

“Not at all Albus. Just making sure everything is as Madam Pince left it,” y/n replied, a little sadder than she had intended.

“I see,” he said quietly before moving to her bed. “May I?” he asked gesturing and she held her hands out giving permission. Albus sat on the bed and bounced up and down, enjoying the cushion. Y/n chuckled, despite his ancient appearance he still acted like a kid every so often. It was rather adorable.

“So when do I need to be out?” she smiled gloomily.

“Whatever do you mean Miss l/n?” he asked, a mischievous grin growing upon his face.

“When does Madam Pince return?” y/n asked.

“She’s not,” he simply replied. 

Taken aback y/n stared at him, pleading with him to explain more. After a few moments of amusement he finally began to explain.

“Madam Pince has found that she very much enjoyed her alone time while recovering. She has decided to take an early retirement. Which means, if you would like too–”

“Yes!” y/n said before letting him finish. “I would love to stay.”

Clapping his hands together as he stood. He smiled warmly and said “welcome aboard y/n. You are officially the Hogwarts Librarian…I suggest you put those trunks away. You won’t be needing those anymore.”

She watched as he left the room and stood in shock for a few moments after. As if moving would make what he had just said to her untrue. With a pinch on her arm determining that she wasn’t dreaming, y/n let out a squeal of glee. 

Despite the hiccups along the way and everything that had gone down recently, this had been one of the best years of her life. She couldn’t wait to see what the following year would bring…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone for reading and being so supportive. Your kind words have brought a lot of joy in my life. I have thoroughly enjoyed telling this story.
> 
> I am excited to continue this characters adventures as we navigate the next four years. Keep an eye out for the next installment.
> 
> Stay safe, spread happiness and be kind. xx
> 
> Next installment is here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660919?view_full_work=true


End file.
